TriWizard tornament a demigod
by XxRandom CookiexX
Summary: The Stoll brothers have a little sister who was chosen as Camp Half-bloods participant for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Full summary inside. T for my paranoia and future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Stoll brothers have a little sister who was chosen as Camp Half-bloods participant for the Tri-Wizard tournament. This story goes through her time at Hogwarts participated in the dangerous tasks and attempting to prove herself as a powerful demi-god and a fierce competitor that likes to win. Thankfully she usually does!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters or Percy Jackson characters; I only own Riley and have complete control over my minions… eh… brothers!**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrivals  
Riley Stoll's POV:

I walked back into the cabin I had grown up in with my half-brothers/sisters. It would be hard to leave Camp Half-blood for this competition, Tri-Wizard tournament I believe they call it, but it would be worth it. My real brothers Travis and Connor were quite supportive of this; then again it's expected from _**them**_!

I should probably start from the beginning. Early this year a man called Albus Dumbledore wished to speak with us and offered us a, well an interesting prospect I guess. There was to be a tournament of theirs and Albus had recently come across the existence of Half-bloods, or better said Demi-gods, so he offered us the ability to go as one of the schools to enter the competition. Though, because in their eyes we're muggles, with no real magical ability, we'd be able to choose our champion. Over all we decided it would be fair not to send one of the big three's children, though they come to train our champion. Annabeth decided she'd rather help train the person chosen and then it went on and on, discussing who our champion could be.

I was chosen though; I would represent Camp Half-Blood for all the other people. So it was also in my hands to pick the team that would help me train… I was banned from taking my brothers though! So instead I chose a few people and each from a different cabin. Percy from Poseidon, Nico from Hades, Thalia from Zeus/Artemis, Annabeth from Athena, Clarisse from Ares and I was from Hermes. In all reality I chose the people I would want at my back if we were in a battle, people who definitely wouldn't let me down!

Anyway I entered the cabin, carefully stepping over all the things littering the ground, most of which would probably be stolen goods or traps! I was definitely going to miss life her at camp! I'd probably miss the pranks, the junk lying around and my family! I'd miss getting in trouble, cleaning the dishes with lava, running from the cleaning harpies at night and seeing Chiron's face after a prank me and my brothers would pull all the time. I was looking forward to a few things as well though! I was looking forward to seeing something other than camp as I literally grew up there; I've been there longer than Annabeth! I was also looking forward to being away from the memories of one of my other brothers, the brother I'm talking about, Luke. I missed him when he left, heck; I still miss him like hell. Seeing his typical grin, laughing while around him, calming him down when he went on a rant and then teasing him about things that happened to him. I guess I miss everything about him, which includes beating him in combat! I guess me and Annabeth are the only ones that hold onto hope though. We're the ones that believe that he's still good; we believe he's still in there somewhere. She does because she travelled here with him and went through a lot with him and I do because he's my brother and I can't bear the thought of losing him. Before I believe that he's evil, he has to break his promise. He has to break his promise not to hurt me or Annabeth and at the moment he's kept it. Instead of hurting me he held Kronos back so I could run, he blocked a blow that was going to hit me and in all this time he didn't do anything that could physically hurt me, only mentally and he didn't know that…

I arrived in Hogwarts rather late. The problem was that I didn't realize quite how long it would take me to run there with my entire luggage by that's fine with me, I still got into the grounds before the others did! They were given a type of object that would activate tomorrow morning England or Scottish time. I didn't really know which time I was going on, I just knew that I had arrived in one piece.

I entered the great hall and it seemed that he had only just given his speech. As they looked at me I suddenly found myself feeling self-conscious. And I though only Aphrodite kids were like that… oh well.

"Sorry I'm late sir, the plane was delayed and I misjudged the distance to this place so I had to set up camp on the way here!"

"Do not worry Miss?"

"Stoll, Riley Stoll sir" I answered with a small smile trying to ignore the feeling of misplacement. Everyone here was wearing a type of school uniform and then there was me. I was wearing my Greek battle amour and my blue horse hair helmet! Now if that doesn't make you stand out I don't know what does!

"Miss Stoll would you please refrain from wearing your helmet when your inside or when you're not training" he said in a rather kind voice.

"Yes sir" I said removing my helmet. I looked around properly then. The head of this school had a long beard and even longer hair! The length of his grey hair could rival Aphrodite's and that's saying something! He had glasses and also had the oddest style of clothes! Then again what could I say, I have been wearing Greek battle amour for most of my life, and on the odd occasions that I didn't I usually wore black pants a boys T-shirt and jumper 'borrowed' from somewhere or someone! Turning my attention back to his eyes I saw a calculating look, a currently unasked question shining in his eyes.

"How old are you Miss Stoll?" so that was his question…

"15" I answered confidently.

"You do realize that means you are too young for this tournament Miss Stole" another man close to Dumbledore said.

"I will have you know that Camp Half-blood decided that the children of the big 3 wouldn't enter for their unfair advantage of having more power, Annabeth daughter of Athena said she would help them train the Champion we chose at camp. The Camp chose me as my brothers; Travis and Connor are impossible to separate and would cause chaos here for not being able to have each other's backs here during the tournament. So we decided for the person who won a combat tournament would be chosen if they were also good at athletics and I'll have you know that I never lose! I am the best athlete in my cabin and also one of the best fighters. I also have good control over my powers and I am the most responsible person in Hermes cabin, also the most controlled as I don't have to pull a prank or steal something every 5 minutes. Along with that I looted the gas station with my brothers and hot-wired the camps van for them so I'm good under the thieving category!" by the end of my speech everyone was just looking at me. Sure I may be quite delicate looking but they haven't seen me fight and I have the right to be here!

"Prove to us that you are ready" the man with the hat said.

"Sure, Dumbledore could you please create a copy of the rock climbing wall here?" I asked sweetly. Sure enough he nodded not really knowing the dangers involved with the rock climbing wall until it appeared in the back of the great hall. I smiled at the familiar lava pool at the bottom, the falling boulders from the top and the lava spurting out of the sides of the chasms in the wall at seemingly random times. "If I climb to the top of this will I be able to enter the tournament like it was chosen at Camp Half-blood?"

"You can't expect me to believe that a muggle can get to the top of that!" the man with the hat said pointing up.

"Demi-god would be the correct term and yes I can actually. Just so you know, the boulders and the lava are both real so when I first tried this I almost died!" with that said I walked towards the giant copy of our rock climbing wall.

**Thanks please review and give me tips and hints. Just so you know it's my first fan-fiction so please be nice!**

XxRandom CookiexX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Riley Stoll's POV:

Ok, perhaps this wasn't my best idea ever… ok I don't usually have good ideas I just work on guesses and whatever comes to my mind first! I guess it's just a Hermes trait, I mean the Athena kids plan out what they do, Percy charges right in, Apollo kids are a little bit out of it at times yet usually have some plan, but do us Hermes kids have a plan? NO! We just go straight ahead with what we think of and wing it! Oh well, I anyway excel in this! But only for one reason, said reason being I don't like falling into the lava pit or having my limbs _**crushed**_ by falling _**boulders**_.

I took my first leap, landing lightly on a small platform. I got about half way without _**too**_ much trouble but then my luck just _**had**_ to take a turn for the worst didn't it! I pressed myself up against a rock as lava spurted out the side to what seemed the delight of the snakes, the attention and wonder of the lions, all the bird people had put their books down and the badgers watched on with horror as a boulder just missed me delicate form. I looked over my shoulder looking at head of this place and the funny man with the hat.

"I'm ok" I called out adding a bit of a shaky laugh, by looking I also saw the people in the blue uniform watching in horror and those in the fur coats watching in fascination! If this didn't prove that I could handle myself in tight spots I would have to give up, well I would after stealing something from a high security place around here and if that didn't prove it, back to camp!

I then turned back and did a small acrobatics moved that saved me from a having a wonderfully hot lava shower and started thanking whatever gods/goddesses that were listening for the fact that they actually trained us how to move in positions like these, even when objects that could kill us where coming in our direction! Not soon after another boulder almost landed on me causing another acrobatic movement that ended with me standing on my hands. Let me tell you something, while climbing the wall, do NOT do that! If you do you won't be able to see above you, only the lava pit below you and the boulders that, narrowly miss you if you're as lucky or as talented as I am at the current time. I do not recommend this for beginners, first learn how to fight with acrobatic techniques and then up in the air on suspended logs and stuff like that, take it slowly, it isn't expected that everyone climbs the stupid thing on their first day at camp; I learnt that in the hardest way possible!

After a bit of cursing and pleading with the gods after a giant storm started after one of my comments I was at the top of the rock climbing wall, and also in record time.

"YES" I screamed, doing a small dance of victory, as I stood on the top of the wall throwing my fist in the air. Seeing all the curious glances that were probably directed at me - unless someone else was up there – I shrugged. "What? I made it up here in record time" I yelled down at my crowd. "7 minutes and 34 seconds!" they continued looking at me like I was insane… I really couldn't wait until I was around my brothers and sisters again… even ghost-boy – who has no sense of humour – would be fun to be around after this!

Now, the last bit would be getting down, and if you think going up is hard… there's no way to describe descending the wall of doom. So I didn't bother! I jumped – once again I realize that isn't the smartest thing to do but still its rather fun! I found myself coming closer to the ground quickly and got ready for a lot of broken bones when my body suddenly jerked upwards, talon like claws holding me. I found myself slowly being lowered to the ground and before I could see what had saved me from incredible amounts of pain, the being was gone. It had disappeared without leaving a trace except the flapping of wings still echoing through the great hall. Everyone there was silent before the hall burst out into talk again. This would be a long few days!

Turns out that I arrived just after they had the announcement that you had to be over 17 years of age, let's just say that there are a few very jealous, yet seemingly friendly Gryffindor people! After my little show the guy in the odd hat decided that it was ok that I enter though… yes very jealous Gryffindor people are in that equation. Ron Weasley for one was quite jealous and after only sitting with him for a few minutes I realized why! He had so many siblings that no matter what he did he would always be standing in their shadow, he would barely be able to find something new and exciting with what they did and even if he did it wouldn't be so special like it would with an only child.

"You're so lucky" he said again with his wide open, waiting for the feast to start in a rather spectacular fashion "If you win you get eternal glory for being the first muggle to win, a muggle I say that's a new one. My father would love to meet you! You also don't get so many siblings, how I would love to be like you!"

"I wish I had a life like yours in reality though. I doubt that anyone's had a worse life than I've had but moving on to the other things you've addressed, you're wrong. I have so many brothers and sisters it's not funny" I replied adding a shaky laugh, hoping Harry wouldn't speak up about his life, he had last time.

"What do you mean" Ron asked looking at Dumbledore for when the feast would begin.

"Well, most of us at camp have a lot of Half-brothers and sisters. Mine are all related on my father's side. Well except Travis and Connor, they're my real brothers. But then there's Luke, Chris and around 20 others not including those that are unclaimed by their parents. And then if you look at Apollo's cabin there's Kayla, Michael Yew, Will Solace and Austin just to name a few. They have almost as many brothers and sisters as we do and some of them don't even know what they are at this point in time. And I'm not a muggle, the politically correct term would be a Demi-god or if that's too tricky, a Half-blood!"

"What's a Demi-god?"

"Ask Hermione or look it up!"

"Hermione, what's a Demi-god?"

"In the muggle society in Greek mythology a Half-blood otherwise known as a Demi-god is the offspring of a mortal and a Greek God" she stated before throwing me a glance, I gave a discreet nod so the other two wouldn't see, their reactions would probably be priceless!

"You've got to be kidding us Hermione, you too Riley, there's no such thing as the Greek gods. It is called mythology for a reason" Harry… reasoned?

"That's how the others react when they find out. It's true though Harry, Camp Half-blood is a camp dedicated to training young demi-gods to defend themselves against monsters if ever faced with a situation in which they need it"

"-and with that said, dig in" I heard Dumbledore's voice call out. Not waiting for Ron or Harry to reply I quickly filled my plate with food and ran up to the teachers table.

"Sir, could you please put a bonfire or just a little fire up in here? It's a thing we do at camp to honour our parents!" at my question his eyes just sparkled in an odd fashion and he gave a nod. He waved his wand and a bonfire appeared in the middle of the hall. As I walked towards it with my food laden plate I found myself being watched by a few curious Gryffindor people, Ravenclaw people and Beauxbatons students. I stood in front of the fire rather consciously and scraped half of my food into it. "Hermes" I said in a loud clear voice as it fell in the flames. I smelt chocolate in the smoke and gave a small smile.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Ron screamed from Gryffindor table in horror at what I had just done… oh dear Zeus this would be a funny task!

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed! I'm not sure exactly how you'll find this though I had fun writing the end! **

XxRandom CookiexX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanations and Long lists  
Riley Stoll's POV:

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Ron screamed from Gryffindor table in horror at what I had just done… oh dear Zeus this would be a funny task!

I looked helplessly towards Dumbledore. Had he explained the situation or would I have to explain everything? I doubted that he would tell them without my permission but still. I grabbed a bit of food off of my plate nibbling at it nervously. Was I aloud to tell them, or would I get in trouble for introducing another world of danger to them?

"You may explain everything to them all" Dumbledore answered my unspoken question.

"Well, like I was telling Hermione, Harry and Ron earlier, in muggle society there's a thing called Greek Mythology. It's about what the ancient Greek people believed in. In that there were the 12 Olympians, the major Gods and Goddesses and Minor Gods and Goddesses that had defeated the Titans, another group of rulers. Anyway in Greek Mythology the Gods and Goddesses sometimes came down to earth and had affairs with mortals, people like your-selves and like the muggles who live alongside your kind in blissful unawareness. The children of these affairs are called Demi-gods or Half-bloods. Camp Half blood is a camp dedicated to bringing us together and teaching us how to defend ourselves" I explained.

"You can't expect us to possibly believe that load of rubbish" a slytherin boy called across the hall.

"I do for I tell the truth. We are trained with swords, bows and arrows, daggers and other forms of blades to protect ourselves. We are also taught Greek Mythology there so that we know a bit about our parents and grand-parents and the monsters we'll face in the upcoming war. Our Dark-lord is also coming back, only ours is more dangerous!"

"'How can anyone be more powerful than Voldemort?" a Gryffindor asked… curse them!

"Uh… I don't know… it's just that he's _**IMMORTAL**_; he has a giant army of _**IMMORTAL**_ followers and, wait for it, an army of monsters that never truly die because after you kill them, they _**REFORM**_! If you're lucky they'll reform in a couple of decades, if you're unlucky they'll reform after a few _**DAYS**_!" the kids were just looking at me like I was crazy.

"And WHY DID YOU THROW THE PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD INTO THE FIRE?" Ron screamed looking rather distraught.

"I gave a sacrifice to my _**father**_ Ronald! A sacrifice to Hermes, the God of messages, thieves, travellers and athletics" I said in my matter-of-fact tone. The look on the muggle-borns faces was price-less… the slytherins had no clue what was happening, except one who was looking curiously. In reality he could've passed for a child of Hades or of Nemesis but I doubted that he was. He had shaggy black hair that fell slightly in front of his eyes and looked pretty tall while he was sitting down and looked quite lanky.

Many minutes of explaining later –

"You shall be staying with Gryffindor for the duration of your stay" Dumbledore told me. This would be amusing wouldn't it?

"So when are my friends coming?"

"Tomorrow morning" with that said I was escorted to Gryffindor common room. Everything was red and gold and gave a majestic sort of feeling.

"Wow" I heard myself murmur, resulting in a few amused glances. "What, I grew up in a giant run down shack with all of my brothers and sisters… and the new comers!"

"Welcome to-"

"Gryffindor common room" two red-headed boys said coming towards me. The twins Ron told me about… Fred and George… They both put an arm over my shoulder and guided me up the stairs to what I knew was the boy's dormitory of their year.

"So what pranks-"

"Are you planning-"

"Ron told us about you and your siblings" they concluded together.

"I don't know, perhaps my brothers gave me a list of what not to do so I wouldn't obey that list!" I said innocently. "But while I'm here, watch your pockets!" I continued, smirking slightly as they watched in shock as I pulled their wallets and wands out of my pocket. Oh the fun involved in being the child of the mischievous God of thieves. Yup, father's a really bad role-model to all of his loving children!

"How, what, where?" a lot of questions spluttered out of both of their mouths as I just smirked at it all.

"It probably comes from looting the camp-store, hot-wiring the camp van and being a child of the god of thieves" I said lazily waving my hand. "But I could use some help with some of the things on the list, actually a lot of the things on the list! Here it is!"

_**Things I Am Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts:**_

_**1) The Giant Squid is not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball.**_

_**2) I am not allowed to sing, "We're Off to See the Wizard" while skipping off to the Headmaster's office.**_

_**3) I am not allowed to take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter.**_

_**4) I am not allowed to ask Dumbledore to show me the pointy hat trick.**_

_**5) I am not allowed to give Remus Lupin a flea collar.**_

_**6) I am not allowed to bring a Magic 8 Ball to Divination.**_

_**7) I am not allowed to say that Seamus Finnegan is "after me lucky charms."**_

_**8) I am not allowed to start a betting pool on this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's taste-less, tacky, and not a good money-making strategy.**_

_**9) I am not allowed to joke about Remus' "time of the month."**_

_**10) I am not allowed to make light saber sounds with my wand.**_

_**11) I am not to refer to the Accio charm as "The Force."**_

_**12) I am not allowed to claim that growing marijuana or hallucinogenic mushrooms is "Extra Herbology Work."**_

_**13) I will not use my socks to make hand-puppets of the Slytherin-House mascot.**_

_**14) If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for more than 15 seconds, assume that I am not allowed to use it.**_

_**15) I will not lock the Slytherins and Gryffindors in a room together and bet on which House will come out alive.**_

_**16) I will not charm the suits of armor to do a rendition of "The Knights of the Round Table" for the Christmas Feast.**_

_**17) I am not allowed to declare an official "Hug A Slytherin Day."**_

_**18) I am not allowed to sing my own personal spy music while wandering the hallways.**_

_**19) It is not necessary to yell, "BURN!" Whenever Snape takes points away from Gryffindor.**_

_**20) I will not say the phrase, "Get a Life" to Voldemort. **_

_**21) First years are not to be fed to Fluffy.**_

_**22) I will never ask Harry if his Voldie senses are tingling.**_

_**23) It is not necessary to yell, "BAM" every time I Apparate.**_

_**24) I will not steal Gryffindor's sword from Dumbledore's office and use it to patrol the hallways.**_

_**25) I will not use Umbridge's quill to write, "Told you I was Hard Core."**_

_**26) If a class-mate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.**_

_**27) House Elves are not acceptable replacements for Bludgers.**_

_**28) I do not weigh the same as a Duck.**_

_**29) I will not lick Trevor.**_

_**30) I will not dress up as Voldemort on Halloween.**_

_**31) It is a bad idea to tell Snape he takes himself too seriously.**_

_**32) I will not tell Sir Cadogan that The Knight's Who Say Ni have challenged him to a duel, then have all the students say, 'Ni' from various directions.**_

_**33) I am not the King of the Potato People and I do not have a flying carpet.**_

_**34) "To conquer the Earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not a career choice.**_

_**35) I will not tell the first years that Professor Snape is the Voice of God.**_

I pulled out the other list that my brothers gave me after that.

**Things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts: part2**

**1) I will not, under any circumstances, ask Harry Potter who died and made him boss**

**2) Professor Flitwick's first name is not Yoda**

**3) I will not give Hagrid Pokémon cards and convince him they're real animals**

**4) I will not sing the Badger Song during Hufflepuff-Slytherin quidditch matches**

**5) When Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade, I shall not point at the Dark Mark and shout "To the Bat-mobile, Robin!"**

**6) Any resemblance between Dementors and Nazgul is simply coincidental**

**7) I will not refer to the Weasley Twins as "bookends"**

**8) I will not scare the Arithmacy students with my Calculus book.**

**9) I will not hold my wand in the air before I casting spells shouting "I got the power!"**

**10) I am not allowed to paint the house elves blue and call them smurfs.**

**11) I will not slip Malfoy a Love Potion in his morning goblet of Pumpkin Juice.**

**12) Should I chance to see a Death Eater wearing a white mask, I should not start singing anything from The Phantom of the Opera.**

**13) I will not call Dumbledore "Santa Claus!" during the Christmas Holidays.**

**14) I will not put Muggle fairy book in the History section at the library.**

**15) I will not send Snape a bottle of shampoo for Christmas.**

**16) I am not allowed to tell Hufflepuffs there is no Santa Clause.**

**17) I am not allowed to refer to myself as the New Dark Lord.**

**18) I am not allowed to sneak into Professor Snape's private chambers to watch him sing I Will Survive in the mirror, as it is disturbing.**

**19) I am not allowed to steal Professor Flitwick's wand, hold it over my head and laugh as he tries to reach it.**

**20)I will not replace Madam Pomfrey's Skele-Gro with pumpkin juice.**

**21) I will not replace Professor Snape's pumpkin juice with Skele-Gro.**

**22) I will not impersonate the Swedish Chef in Potions class.**

**23) The next time that I see Rita Skeeter, I am not to threaten her with a can of Raid.**

**24.) I will not subvert the lock on the fourth-floor girls' bathroom and sell its location to first-years as "The Chamber of Secrets".**

**25) When applying for a post at the Ministry of Magic after graduation, I should not cite "Fred and George Weasley" as my greatest influence at Hogwarts.**

**26) Putting down "Lord Voldemort" is probably not best either.**

**27) A Muggle "vacuum cleaner" is not acceptable Quidditch equipment, even if it has been enchanted to fly.**

**28) Hogsmeade village is not "a wretched hive of scum and villainy. "**

**29) I will not tell Professor Trelawney that I prophesied her death.**

**30) I will also not tell Professor Trelawney that I had a vision of her killing the Dark Lord.**

**40.) Sending rings to the nine senior faculties at Yuletide, with the return address "Voldemort", is not funny.**

**41) Insisting that the school acquire computers and network the buildings is a pointless request as they claim that a quill and parchment is sufficient.**

**42) Calling the Ghostbusters is a cruel joke to play on the resident ghosts and poltergeists.**

**43) I may not have a private army.**

**44) I must not substitute chocolate-flavoured laxative for Professor Lupin's prescription-strength chocolate.**

**45) Nor am I to in any way substitute, alter, hide, or otherwise tamper with Professor Dumbledore's candy.**

**46) I am not the wicked witch of the west.**

**47) -I will not refer to Professor Umbridge as such either.**

**48) I will not melt if water is poured over me.**

**49) -Neither will Professor Umbridge.**

**50) I shouldn't use Photoshop to create incriminating photos of my house prefects or tutors.**

**51) I will not enchant the Golden Snitch to fly up the nearest fan's nose.**

**52) I do not know the Avada Kedavra curse, and pretending I do to people who annoy me is not funny, no matter how much they injure themselves diving for cover.**

**53) I will not test my Potions assigments by spiking Snape's drink with them.**

**54) - Especially not all of them at once.**

**55) I will not try to hock off my old piercings as "priceless Muggle artifacts."**

**56) I will not claim my X-Files tapes are "Auror Training Videos."**

**57) Professor Snape definitely does not have pointed ears, and under no circumstances is he to be addressed as 'Spock'.**

**58) I am not able to see the Grim Reaper, nor am I to claim that he is standing by the Headmaster, tapping an hourglass and looking at him impatiently. Or, for that matter, Harry Potter.**

**59) When being interrogated by a member of staff, I am not to wave my hand and announce 'These are not the droids you are looking for'.**

**60) Thestrals do not resemble the Muggle toys known as 'My Little Pony'.**

**61) The four Houses are not the Morons, the Borons, the Smarts and the Junior Death Eaters.**

**62) Despite my personal beliefs, Quidditch would not be improved by the introduction of muggle firearms.**

**63) Though they are doubtless more athletic, battle-axes are not acceptable either.**

**64) I will not claim there is a prequel to Hogwarts, A History that explains about Bilbo Baggins.**

**65) I will not use the Marauder's Map for stalking purposes.**

**66) I am not allowed to introduce Peeves to paintballing.**

**67) I am not allowed to ask Professor Dumbledore if the size of his beard is 'compensating for something'.**

**68) I will not create a betting pool that Voldemort is Harry Potter's father.**

**69) Headmaster Dumbledore is of no relation to Willy Wonka.**

**70) Professor Snape's proper given name is not Princess Silvermoon Fairywing GlimmerMcSparkles.**

**71) Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are not the magical equivalent of "Batman and Robin".**

**72) I will not play the Imperial March theme for Professor Snape.**

**73) However, when Lucius Malfoy visits, I may play it.**

**74) If I insist on carrying out my plans of producing "Riddle-de-dee: The Voldemort Musical", I will do so under a nom-de-plume.**

**75) I will not attempt to recruit the title character to play himself. Even if he looks good in tap shoes.**

**76) I should not refer to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle collectively as "Team Rocket" either.**

**77) I am not allowed to discuss my theory that Voldemort is actually the second cousin of Sauron.**

**78) I am not a 'ninja sent here by Lord Voldemort to destroy Harry Potter' and should stop shouting this at meal times.**

**79) It's not tasteful to approach Cho wearing a shirt that says All the good looking ones die young with a picture of Cedric Diggory on it.**

**80) I will not yell "Hey look it's Lord Voldemort!" at Hogsmeade**

**81) I will not tease Voldemort about the time he needed his pink flowery teddy bear to comfort him when he had that bad, bad nightmare about Harry**

**82) I will not charm a poster of Britney Spears on Draco's wall**

**83) I am not allowed to begin each Herbology class by singing the theme song to "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes."**

**84) I will not call Professor McGonagall "McGoogles".**

**85) I will not sing the entire Multiplication Rocks series during Arithmacy exams.**

**86) There is no such thing as the chamber of Double Secret Probation.**

**87) My name is not "the Dark Lord Happy-Pants" I am not allowed to sign my papers as such.**

**88) Bringing fortune cookies to divination class does not count for extra credit.**

**89) I will not douse Harry Potter's invisibility cloak with lemon juice to see if he will become visible while wearing it and standing by the fire in the common room.**

**90) I will not tell first years they should build a tree house in the Whomping Willow.**

**91) I will not teach the house elves to impersonate Jar Jar Binks. **

**92) I will not give Gryffindors pixie sticks.**

**93) I am not allowed to refer to Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Justin Finch-Fletchley as Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.**

**94) A time turner is not a flux capacitator I should therefore not try to install it in a muggle car.**

**95) I shall not refer to DADA professors as canaries in a coal mine.**

**96) When fighting deatheaters in the annual June good vs. evil fight I will not lift my wand skyward and shout "There can only be ONE".**

**97) A wand is for magic only, it is not for picking noses, playing snooker, or playing drums no matter how bored I become.**

**98) It is generally accepted that cats and dragons cannot interbreed and I should not attempt to disprove this theory no matter how wicked the results would be.**

**99) 42 is not the answer to every question on the O.W.L.S.**

**100) I am allowed to have a cat, rat, toad, or an owl. I am not allowed to have reticulated python, snow leopard, Tasmanian devil, or piranha.**

**101) No matter how good an Australian accent I can do I will not imitate Steve Irwin during Care of Magical Creatures class.**

**102) I will not refer to the Defense against the Dark arts professor as Kenny, even if he is wearing an orange anorak.**

**103) Dumbledore is not Gandalf, and the Triforce is not hidden in Hogwarts.**

"Do you see why I need your help?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can't"

"Use magic" one of them finished.

"Yes, you are correct. And remember we only have one year to do all of this!" with that I grabbed the sheets of paper and walked back into the common room, realizing everyone had already gone to bed I sighed. My brothers were so much more fun than these people! I gave another bored to death can Hades just kindly take me away from this place sigh and resentfully walked into the girls common room for a good night sleep…

Annabeth and Percy would so kill me tomorrow!

**Hey guys please review and also I will be adding a game of Truth or Dare every know and them between all the characters so send in any Truths or Dares that you have for any characters… I mean all of them!**

XxRandom CookiexX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Game  
Riley's POV:

I woke up early… really early, so I did what I do best. Disturbed other peoples sleep! I grabbed a jug of water and thanked whichever gods were listening at this unearthly hour in the morning that the wizards weren't like person when they both bolted up, their entire faces and hair soaked with water, it was a funny sight as they both looked accusingly at one another until they spotted me sitting on a chair, looking rather relaxed.

"Come on boys! I haven't got all morning, I mean I'm bored and when I'm bored disastrous things happen. They involve me joining the evil side for the fun of it before annoying evil people out of their brains and almost getting myself blown to pieces. All it took with Kronos was telling him how young he looked and during meetings reminding him that he was only 21!" Without hesitation they shuffled me into the common room, ran back up to their dormitory and returned in school robes not minutes later.

"Ok, what do we do?" one of them asked, I really had to learn to tell them apart!

"I don't know…"

"Truth-"

"Or Dare"

"Could you just tone down the ending each other's sentences thing?" I asked in confusion. "At least while I find out who's who. And yes good Idea. Fred goes first!"

"Riley"

"Dare" I replied without hesitation… things they dared me to do couldn't be that bad could they?

"I dare you to go to the slytherin quarters and make changes so it looks like a few different houses you have at camp" they both said after sharing a look.

"Can I use the Aphrodite cabin as an idea and do a few extra things?" they both nodded and I jumped up happily. I ran out of the common-room and through the hallways easily. And people told me that this place had good security! I ran to the Slytherin common-room, as I already had my make-over kit thing, I was actually saving it for a later dare but this would work just as well.

"May I ask thee a question?" I asked the portrait.

"You already have, but go on" the portrait said grumpily.

"How does one change the password, for thine is… long and impossible to speak" I complained, thanking the fact that I had known Zoe a while before she died and had often spoken to her in the old fashion. Thankfully he roared with laughter and told me the exact way of how to do it, apparently I reminded him of Rowena Ravenclaw which is why he told me in the first place!

"- and that is how fair Lady Ravenclaw"

"I thank thee, alas I must retire though, could I change thy password and say hello to the students before I retire?"

"Of course fair Lady Ravenclaw" he said. I really was taking advantage of this poor rather unfortunate portrait as he probably would get in trouble for this, but I could use this to my advantage. Good thing my brothers couldn't stuff this up now!

"I wish to change the password to: διαίρει καὶ βασίλευε. I thought that it would suit the slytherins well as it is Greek for Divide and Conquer. Don't you agree Milord?"

"Yes I do fair Lady Ravenclaw, the password has been changed. Now should I wake the students for thee?"

"No Milord, I wish to surprise" I replied almost quaking with laughter, they would never guess their password!

"Of course fair Lady Ravenclaw" with that said the portrait swung open quietly and closed itself behind me. I immediately got to work, first in the girls dormitories. Working as quietly as humanly possible – thankfully unlike my brothers I could be quiet – I dyed all of their outfits into shades of pink, using a dye Fred and George said would have to be dyed over or thrown.

Then I painted and dyed everything else in shades of pink and left roses around, making it seem a bit like the Aphrodite cabin if I do say so myself! I then went into the boys dormitories. I quickly changed all of their 'prim and proper' formal clothes with hand-me-downs in exactly their size and made it look a bit like Hermes cabin. Brown walls, wooden planks on the ground almost completely covered in stuff I probably stole ages ago and littered the place with traps. Now... just the common room! I changed that into Apollo cabin style building in a music section, the books of ok, good and Apollo's poetry and then the mini-infirmary type thing. I also put golden covers and pillows on the black leather sofa. I sighed admiring my work before I heard the boys dormitory door open so I quickly fled the crime scene hearing complaints.

"I thank thee" I called to the portrait over my shoulder, my blue hood still concealing my face and most of my features! I ran back into Gryffindor common-room and was surprised to see a group of Gryffindors around a screen of where I was standing. They all burst into cheers as they noticed me standing in front of them.

"That was awesome, where did you get the ideas?" those were the type of questions I received and I immediately noticed that Hermione was just shaking her head whilst reading a book off in a little corner of the room.

"Well, the girl's common room is based on Aphrodite cabin, Common Room is based on Apollo's cabin and the boy's dormitory is based on the cabin I'm in. If you're in our cabin the floor is littered with stuff – most of it stolen – and pranks and traps!" I explained my brilliant re-decoration to my current in awe crowd. "Now, my turn, I pick... George"

"Dare" he said... and he wasn't looking overly happy with his choice.

"I dare you to go to Snape's private quarters and sing I'm too sexy" I said happily. He paled and everyone else burst out laughing!

"Ok" he said meekly standing and leaving the room. I followed him, hiding in rather odd places before we got there. He weakly nodded on the door and a rather agitated looking Severus Snape opened the door.

"What is it Weasley?"

"Um professor" I started the music at this point.

"What?"

"I'm Too Sexy  
Right Said Fred

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song"

"Detention Mr Weasley!" with that George sulked away, knowing that part of this was not to argue with the teacher!

**Hey, it's me again… hope you like it… I enjoyed writing it… can't wait to write breakfast… Slytherins aren't going to be happy! You choose pairing if you want one or she decides to join the Hunt… so go ahead knock yourselves out and VOTE! Oh I prefer it not to be one of the twins though I will write it…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fighting practise  
Riley's POV:

I walked into breakfast and immediately fell down with laughter. In fact I was laughing so hard I was almost crying, my sides hurt and I rolling around on the ground, all of this with my usual battle amour. The Slytherins were glaring at me, the girls in their new pink uniforms and boys in hand-me-downs, just causing me to laugh even harder.

"RILEY STOLL, WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE? YOUR ARE REPRESENTING CAMP HALF-BLOOD, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR ONE WEEK AND YOU'VE ALREADY PULLED A PRANK!" an all too familiar voice screeched. My laughter died in my throat and I looked up in fear. Towering above me was Annabeth… a very scary looking Annabeth!

"Um… I refuse to say anything on the basis that I may incriminate myself" I rushed, crawling backwards slowly before standing and fleeing as quickly as possible. After hiding behind the twins – much to their distaste – I peeked out and looked at my training crew, rather surprised to find people that I didn't want here. There was an Aphrodite girl that I never really knew, an Apollo camper who had his bow slung over his shoulder – in clear view of all the wizards – and Pollux from Dionysus' cabin.

Percy and Thalia were laughing at my misfortune as Annabeth formally apologized, as did Chiron as he entered not moments later.

"As for you Miss Stoll" Chiron started, I gulped taking yet another step backwards. "You have to train. Also, if I catch you with pink dye one more time, I will have to punish you"

"Yeah, like last time?" I asked with a grin on my face. Travis, Connor and I got grounded, so we basically destroyed the cabin by building a Ferris wheel with the beds, no planning, we just winged it… Chiron wasn't too happy about being made to test it!

"No, this time I'll take your shield, your swords, daggers, arrows and bow. I'll also be taking your shoes!"

"B… b… b… YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" I screamed in absolute horror. The other schools looked confused, shocked and horrified that I'd have such things around me and the other half-bloods just grinned in anticipation.

"I haven't forgotten the last time Riley!" he said. I was unable to formulate a good and quick come back, so I did the next most logical thing. I fainted!

When I woke up I was still in the great hall, and everyone was watching me. Also turns out before I landed on the floor someone caught me, I still don't know who but I'm guessing the Apollo kid as he was above me when I woke up! Turns out, luckily for me, I was only out for about 3 minutes if not less than that.

I also still remembered Chiron's threat and immediately started sobbing hysterically.

"You can't take from me… you just can't it's all my father ever gave me please… you just can't… they're the only things I don't have to share with my siblings… please you can't" by the end of it Chiron was looking at me like I'd completely lost it, which I probably had but that's not the point at the moment. It would be like banning an Ares kid from fighting!

About five minutes later –

After they had successfully calmed me down, they took back everything about taking my weapons away from me, which made a very happy me! The bad part was training started right then to show the others that we could take care of ourselves. The first part was my running practise, as a child of Hermes you always have running practise… then again we're really good at it!

"Go" Annabeth shouted. I immediately started running, thanking all the lords above that I wasn't making a fool of myself and was actually setting a record! "And STOP! Clarisse, go" I noticed Clarisse charging towards me after Annabeth said the latter and finally realized what was going on when Clarisse pulled out her electric spear…

I dodged the first blow with ease, tapping my bracelet and pulling off my necklace – my shield and sword. I parried another blow she tried to land but soon realized that unless I took things the way I wanted it to go, I'd have no chance, especially since I was having trouble whilst she was still holding back.

"Maia" I shouted, turning my back on her and breaking into a run. I didn't have much more space to run so I took the gamble of jumping. Thankfully, this gamble didn't go that bad. I mean, I managed to jump over Slytherin table and kick off of the wall behind them, which did activate the shoes, on the bad side though, I almost had to use my hands to push my myself off the chair so I wouldn't hurt myself and almost kicked the Slytherin with the shaggy black hair in the face!

I heard a gasp come from the wizards as they noticed I was flying, they didn't realize that it was actually my shoes as my pants hid the wings from view!

"That's unfair" Clarisse shouted.

"No, I'm allowed to use them, Dad even told me to use everything I had… on this occasion I used the shoes!" I pulled the legs of my pants up showing the joggers with wings flapping on either side of them. In response to this Clarisse threw a couple of throwing knives at said shoes. I dodged, losing my balance and almost falling out of the air. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, evening out the advantages!"

"PERCY" Annabeth shouted. He nodded and pulled out his own pair, which my traitorous brother gave him and put them on. Annabeth meanwhile threw two jugs of water on him...

"Now that's unfair, but if that's happening I demand that I get a good healer after this!" Percy nodded in confirmation and ran, joining me up in the air. Within a couple of minutes he had his sword at my throat. I growled and dropped into a nose dive, picking my own up from the ground and landing. We fought furiously on the ground and I think that the wizards noticed that – neither of us – were holding back. That was definitely confirmed for them after he swiped my face and I closed my eyes defensively.

His sword caught me above my nose, coming down across my right eye and diagonally to cheekbone. He paused, probably seeing what he did while I felt a slight stinging and something warm flow down my face whilst my right eye could only see red.

I reached up and touched the ache with my hand and touched where his sword had hit not moments ago, and like I thought when I looked at my hand from my right eye I saw blood… a lot of blood. I let out a furious shriek and attacked with renewed force. The power he got from the water was leaving him now, leaving him more vulnerable to an attack. Though, that didn't help me much as he was going towards my blind spot now.

Several minutes later I adjusted my style slightly, luring him to my blind spot. I hit him with my shield and he fell backwards, sword in hand. Quickly I kicked the sword out of his hand, placed my foot on his chest and my sword at his throat.

"Yield" I smiled as he said this. Putting my 'necklace' back on and changing my shield to a bracelet I offered to help him up. People were still staring as we laughed together in good nature and I sat next to the twins, where our current healer – the person from Apollo's Cabin – was sitting talking to them and the golden trio, seemingly interested in their game with brooms, whatever it's called anyway!

I grabbed food and again threw some in the fire like the others were doing as well; all in all, the smell of chocolate and strawberries filled the hall making my day a lot better. I sat down again and suddenly the talk stopped, the Gryffindors all staring at my eye.

"Anyway, I can't seem to locate our current healer from camp. He looks exactly like the person sitting beside me right now but that can't be. I guess I'll have to let it heal naturally now, I wonder what Apollo will think about this!" I said in laughter. The Apollo camper let out a bit of a grin and got to work cleaning my wound out. I'd like to say I was completely still and quiet though, I have to admit that I winced as soon as the water touched the wound and shrieked in pain after getting caught by a surprise paste placed onto the wound.

He started singing a song in Ancient Greek, a hymn to his father and I felt the familiar warmth that came with the healing and relaxed. He put another paste on and put something that covered the… healing wound, muttering something about me having to wear it to protect it… boring… apparently it would scar though, so now I, like Luke would be stuck with a scarred face. What was it with us children of Hermes getting scarred during a fight?

"So did you enjoy watching the fight, or was it a bit too violent for you?"

_**Ok, I said I would give you the choice of pairing but I refuse to write a Nico/Thalia. Either way you look at it one of them is too old for the other and Thalia is a huntress! Maiden forever people, she's a chaste huntress of Artemis. Anyway please review!**_

XxRandom CookiexX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm supposed to follow the rules?  
Riley's POV:

I walked through the corridors, my eye still bandaged after the fight this morning. I replayed the events of the morning in my head, they expected me to behave? Never, that's the answer, as a child of Hermes it's impossible to follow all the rules! I was deep in thought and barely noticed anything big as I walked through the halls. The bandage also stopped me from seeing from my right eye. People, other than the Gryffindors mainly stayed clear of us… scratch that, even a lot of the Gryffindors refused to come anywhere close to us!

One thing I registered though was me falling backwards after bumping into something hard, well not that hard but still. I landed on the ground with a small crash, stupid stones! I looked up and saw the Weasley twins standing above me. After they helped me up they were both grinning, then again, I'm sure I was as well.

"Ok, first on the list" I said without hesitation, not even knowing if that's why they were grinning. "_**The Giant Squid is not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball.**_ Ok so does it count if we make everyone dream it?" the twins just shrugged.

"How should-"

"We know"

"Point taken, my brothers do though. Come on!"

"Your brothers"

"Are in"

"America" they finished together again.

"We'll IM them"

"What?"

"Iris message, ok I need a rainbow!" within a couple of minutes we were outside – which was surprisingly sunny – and one of them had cast a spell, obviously!

"Oh Goddess accept my offering" I threw the Drachma in and waited. "Travis and Connor Stoll, Camp Half-blood" thankfully it seemed to work well, very well actually.

"Hey little sis" that was Travis.

"What happened and who are they?"

"Fight and evil accomplices, anyway for the list is it ok if we make them dream it and then ask a teacher if it would be possible?" they just nodded. A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door and Dionysus' voice bellowing out.

"We have to go, see ya later sis" with that they swiped at the image.

"What nice brothers" I muttered. "Ok, we need to find Morpheus!"

"Who's Morpheus?"

"You don- oh right, you're never taught mythology… well… you'll find out!"

-Several hours of thinking, explaining and persuading later-

"Ok, goodnight" I called and scrambled up the stairs quickly, not bothering to calm down. This night would be a very amusing night in the castle of Hogwarts

~Dream start~

_I was wearing a pale blue dress, walking into the Great Hall with George._

"_Have you seen Fred?" I asked simply._

"_He'll be here shortly, he's just helping his date get " he was cut off when the entire hall went silent and his brother entered, the giant squid following behind him, probably levitating. I burst out laughing, almost doubling-over with the humour of the situation. George soon joined in as Fred moved to the dance floor, and began a rather odd dance with the giant creature that looked quite wet and slimly. EW! _

~Dream end~

I shot upright at the end, in my opinion it looked like the squid was about to fall onto Fred, probably causing him to be squashed would it ever happen, yes it would squash him good! I laughed a manic sort of laugh, as if I'd been doing something… oddly evil…

I met up with the twins in the designated meeting spot and burst out laughing when I saw the look on Fred's face. We'd told him we'd do it the other way around… but Morpheus took a… let's just say liking towards George and refused to make George be the one with the octopus. Rather humorous really, now I have blackmail on one of the Gods!

As soon as we entered the hallway everyone's eyes were on us.

"MRS MCGONAGALL, COULD I GO TO THE YULE BALL WITH THE GIANT SQUID?" I yelled.

Let's just leave the reaction at amusing, you can imagine it!

**Hey guys, I myself am expecting Annabeth to have a mental breakdown anytime in one of the next chapters… **

XxRandom CookiexX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Potions… potions… and singing?  
Riley's POV:

I was sitting in the dungeons – potions classroom – with my newest friend Katie Bell. From what I was told she was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a sport they seemed to take almost as seriously as we take Capture the Flag! Soon enough I found myself listening to explanations of the game, it actually sounded quite amusing, and she said it was rather dangerous…

"Not as dangerous as Capture the Flag" I said absentmindedly.

"Capture the Flag? That doesn't sound hard!"

"Well, imagine it this way… 50 other kids and teenagers running at you in battle armour like the one I'm wearing now, whilst brandishing spears, swords, daggers, shooting arrows and barely following the two rules we actually have!"

"Which are?" she asked with a shocked expression as Professor Snape entered the classroom, his robes billowing out behind him.

"No maiming or killing" I said happily, thankfully for me she was sitting on my left side!

"What is this about killing Miss Stoll?"

"Oh, I was just explaining capture the Flag sir!"

"Well that sounds amusing" he said sarcasm just dripping from his voice, like poison off of a dagger.

"Oh it is sir… I was almost killed the first time I played!" I said enthusiastically. "You see, I was up against a son of Ares and a son of Apollo… the son of Ares was fighting me, then the son of Apollo shot me with an arrow that pierced my armour before the child of Ares mercilessly swiped at my limbs with his dagger!" he just stared at me in shock as I smiled at the memory, this was just too amusing!

-Boredom filled minutes later-

"Class dismissed" I scrambled out of the door as soon as possible after that. There was no way I was going to enjoy a lesson with him, he's quite biased really and then when you're with the Slytherins that are mainly all muggle haters it's just torture, because in the wizards eyes, I'm a non-magical muggle!

"That was amusing!" I said as I plonked down next to the twins, lunchtime and dinner were definitely my favourite times of the day, other than practise, stealing, jokes and pranks of course! As we ate we talked about different things, like how we were going to do the next thing on our list.

"We're going to have to get in enough trouble that we're called to his office!" I said matter-of-factly… wow I was starting to get more serious… this place is having a bad effect on me; for once I actually have a plan!

"Miss Stoll, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley the headmaster wishes to see you all" a voice that I absolutely hated sneered towards us.

"Why thankyou Mr Nott, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy… I should be off then! Oh and twins, I know how we're going to do it now!" I dragged them to their feet and began skipping in the direction of the head masters office; they were silent so I started for them.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ. We hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a wiz there was the wizard of OZ is one because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does!" let's just say there were many, many amused glances after the twins joined in, including the headmaster who's eyes were twinkling even brighter than the rest!

"Hey Dumbledore" I cheerfully called out pulling my arms away from the twins. Not minutes after I said this the three slytherins entered the room, looking as if they didn't know us… I don't blame them!

"Miss Stoll"

"Yes my dear old wacky friend?" I was met with some amused looks, especially from the slytherins as they already had their conspiracy theories.

"Did you re-decorate the slytherin common-room?"

"Certainly not professor… you'd know if I were involved if there was green all over the place… especially if it was Gryffindor common room…"

"Then you may go" I stood up first and made a move for the door, the twins close behind me. "Not you Miss Stoll, Mr Weasley's"

"Of course Headmaster" I waited, basically jumping up and down, tapping my feet as the Slytherins slowly made their way out… really slowly! I swear they were doing this purposely just to annoy us and make us even more anxious.

"Don't get yourselves in too much trouble, Chiron won't be too happy!" that was all he said, his eyes twinkling unusually bright!

My only response was a grin.

"Don't worry… I'm only full-filling the requests of my siblings!" I said innocently, skipping out whilst basically dragging the twins after me…

Oh the fun we would have!

**Sorry it took me soooo long, was running out of inspiration and sorry that it's sooooo short, I'll try my best to make them longer, please review though, a happy writer = more chapters quicker than normal!  
XxRandom CookiexX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Goblet of Fire  
Riley's POV:

"So… what do we do now?" I asked in boredom, tapping my fingers after merely 5 seconds of sitting in the Gryffindor common room, my ADHD was playing up again!

"We could-"

"Continue our game" my guess was that George finished…

"Nah, getting too boring…"

"Spin the bottle?" they asked.

"Nah, didn't Lee want you to finally finish your plan to attempt to get into the tri-wizard tournament?"

"Right…"

~about an hour later~

I sat in the hall with the goblet of fire with Lee, already starting to eat the popcorn I had taken with me for the sake of amusement… slightly before getting it the son of Apollo said I'd be able to have the bandage taken off tomorrow morning, which I found was extremely good news.

Completely bored, I listened to Lee as he attempted to amuse me, and some of them were really feeble attempts of jokes as I watched older people walk up and throw pieces of paper with their name in them into the goblet, all of them able to go over the age line.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen." I heard Ron say to Harry, but I immediately tuned out again.

Finally though, the two devils ran in cheering in victory, almost dancing around… I really hope my reaction of setting a record for the rock climbing wall was the inspiration for their… loud entry!

"Thank you, thank you, well we've done it lads" George started, though once again I couldn't be bothered to listen to much of what they were saying, another tendency that's common among children of Hermes, but Hermione's voice pulled me back out of la-la land.

"It's not going to work"

"Why's that Granger?" Fred asked.

"You see this, it's an age line; Dumbledore drew it himself"

"So?"

"Such a genius as him wouldn't be fooled by something so pathetically dim-witted such as an aging potion" she explained.

"You know… I have to agree with her" I said walking over.

"Traitor, but you two should realize that's why the plan is so brilliant" George countered as I watched in amusement as they drank the potion. Completely surprised as they managed to get passed over the line into the age circle my mouth dropped open a bit, and even more as they dropped their names into the goblet. Shaking my head as they hi fived I finally got the amusement I wanted when the flames grew higher and they were flung against the far wall near the door, and when they both stood up with grey beards and hair, in fact I was cracking up so bad I fell off the chair and landed on my head.

This only served to make me laugh even harder as I had a headache on top of all that; though I was able to control myself to watch them roll around on the ground as they fought!

"Come on Gramps and Pop, let's get you to the hospital wing and all fixed up" I laughed breaking up the fight between the two of them… shame that I had to though; it would've been amusing if they continued!

"Hey!" they both yelled as I just rolled my eyes and continued to drag them out of the room with Lee's help. I might not have mentioned Lee much, though before today I really hadn't noticed him, though then again it's only my third full day here, but I now noticed he was usually found with the twins, and a great friend to both of them, almost rivalling the two of them in the mischievous category!

When we reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey immediately wanted to try and fix up my eye, but first got to work with removing Fred and George's beards.

"All new" I joked when they looked normal again, though of course they looked completely disgusted because of the potion they were forced to take.

"Now dear, just let me fix that up, Dumbledore told me about the fight you had"

"Sorry but I already have a healer and you can't do anything against my will because I'm not a student here and if you try anything, I will sue you for harassment" I replied forcing as much attitude as I could into my voice before turning around and walking off, swinging my hips a bit more than normal and holding my head high in pride.

"Nice one" Lee laughed as they caught up to me in the Great hall. "No one's ever done that to Madame Pomfrey, you should've seen the look on her face"

"Thanks" I grinned.

"Tomorrow we find out who the champions are" I heard a voice call in excitement, well… they could have their fun if they wanted to, at least they already knew one of the champions.

"Moving classroom game, 10pm, 6th floor" Fred said as both he and George sat down across from Lee and me.

"Moving classroom?" I questioned.

"It's somewhere else in the castle every day, one of the reasons that the teachers can't stop the special parties or games we hold, they can never find it… though I'm pretty sure they get quite suspicious whenever we have a game or party coming up" Lee explained, saving me from confusion of the Fred and George changing sentence explanation.

"What game are we playing?"

"It's Wednesday" Lee said, looking at them with one of those is it going to be that game look.

"Yup, spin the bottle" George whispered, a mischievous glint settling in his eye.

"Spin the bottle?"

"Yup"

"No, I mean… what's spin the bottle?"

"You don't know?" Lee asked.

"Well I always refused to go to one of those Aphrodite kids parties and then… well we don't really play it in Hermes cabin because you never know who's going to be claimed by who and who your perhaps future siblings are… plus, I have 14 brothers and 7 sisters, according to them – because yes I asked once – it would only end in incest" I exclaimed angrily.

"Wow, you sure put a lot of thought into that" Fred joked.

"Shut up, now what is it?" I whined.

"You spin the bottle and in our version we cross it with 7 minutes in heaven-"

"What?"

"You're locked in a closet with someone for 7 minutes… but anyway, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you go in the closet with and you stay in there for 7 minutes but at the very least have to peck them on the lips" Lee explained again!

"That sounds like a perverted game" I said after a couple of minutes, and they simply laughed. After dinner I went upstairs into the girls dormitory and changed out of my armour into jeans and my orange camp half-blood top as we sat down and talked.

"Well, I'll be going to bed, you anyway have to go to your game" I said, getting up slowly and yawning.

"You're playing with us" a voice said and a bit of laughter followed as I attempted to bolt from the room, but instead I was hoisted over someone's shoulder!

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Please Review, reviews make writers happy and the happier the writer is the more they write!**

**XxRandom CookiexX**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
Riley's POV:

I struggled and yelled in the common room before they put a silencing charm on me, so I didn't bother yelling anymore, it didn't mean I stopped struggling though, I heard Lee's laughter and a slight groan of pain from Fred as he carried me down a flight of stairs before going into a room that was really well lighted, I heard the sound of a key locking the door, which only caused me to fight a bit more.

"Fred, George… you didn't really do it, did you?" I heard Ginny ask as I heard George take of the silencing charm.

"THEY DID NOW GET THEM TO PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I COME FOR MY REVENGE WHEN I HAVE WEAPONS AGAIN" I screamed, struggling wildly as a few people laughed.

"If you want me to" he dropped me on the ground so I landed on the ground ungracefully, and because I couldn't be bothered to stand up and slap him, I settled for glaring, he simply laughed at me… I'd teach that boy!

"You laugh now, but you won't be laughing when I crawl out from under your bed tonight" I threatened… being a child of Hermes, I'm usually not that good at threats unless it involves stealing, but I still had one last thing up my sleeve… quite literally. "And you can also say goodbye to your wallets boys"

Grinning as I did when I explained the reasons for holding onto wallets, I pulled them out and waved them in front of their faces.

"HEY" they yelled, while I laughed, gleefully skipping around the room, before resorting to flying, though when I sat back down I noticed a strange fact, a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very strange fact.

"WE'RE PLAYING WITH SLYTHERINS? HAVE YOU LOST IT? THEY HATE ME! TECHNICALLY I'M A MUGGLE REMEMBER?" I took a breath in an attempt to calm myself down, screaming this much wasn't good for my throat! "Could this day possibly get any worse? First of all I was attacked by two idiotic red-heads and their friend, now I'm being forced to play 7 minutes in heaven… with people that I have a mutual hate with… what's next?"

"Um… I-"

"NO! DON'T START!" I stood and started poking Fred's chest with every syllable. "I would prefer a hydra attack over this… an 8 headed hydra, even if 4 of those heads breathe fire that would be better than this!" more laughter followed my sudden eruption as I muttered gruesome ways to kill and torture people as I stormed over to Ginny and Hermione, and I must say, though those two are both younger than me they make great company!

"Sorry about that" Ginny apologized for her brothers.

"You're brothers really are dumb and dumber! But don't worry, it's a wonder that they sometimes don't prank in class… I guess that's the biggest prank they throw, making people expect something big and get paranoid over every noise… hey… I should try that out on my siblings when I get back home… though we haven't been pranking all that much lately"

"Why?" Lee asked… I looked over for a second about to answer when I leapt about 3 foot into the air.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since we entered, so why?"

"With a battle just a year ago, and a couple of people already dead not to mention a war approaching… why would we prank… perhaps to lighten the mood, but what's the point in a prank if you can't enjoy it?"

"Point" he replied, before the twins started explaining the rules to everyone, I quickly looked over the Slytherins… all of them were in the same year as Harry and what surprised me was that two Slytherins with shaggy black hair were sitting there… now don't get me wrong, they don't really look alike, the only things in common they have is shaggy black hair and pale skin though their auras came off differently, and I immediately recognized one of them.

"It can't be" I said walking over, completely interrupting the explanation of the game, with everyone staring again. "It must be" I continued mysteriously, forcing the seemingly 13 year olds head up. "No… no… no" running my hand through his hair I examined it, before twirling it around my finger, then I forced his mouth open, but he seemed to just comply with what I did. "It is isn't it?" I continued on forcing his mouth shut and inspecting his ears before pulling back slightly putting a hand on his shoulder and one under his chin to force him to look at me, so I stared for a couple of seconds.

"IT IS!" I declared loudly. "GHOST BOY" I screamed shortly after, throwing my rather petite (yes I'll admit it this once) form at him, he fell backwards and gave a short chuckle before looking at me oddly as usual.

"Well if it isn't the little thief?" he joked.

"Don't call me little!" I ordered.

"You are though" even though he was right I wasn't going to let him get away with it, sure, I wasn't that tall. In fact Lee and the twins probably were 6-9 inches taller than I was, and even ghost boy, who was 13 was quickly catching up to my height… well… at least I'm still taller than a couple of people, though most of the people present were taller than me, other than Ginny… she was about 5cm shorter!

"No I'm not" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Yes"

"No… I'm not because… well… I declare it so, so… live with it!" I stuck my tongue out at the end of the sentence, oh to be one of the oldest and still probably be the most immature person in the room!

"Shut up! If everyone knows how to play then we'll start, ok?" one of the twins interrupted.

"That's all I was waiting for Freddie boy, that's all I was waiting for!" people were laughing at my newest nickname for him, whilst he just shook his head.

"And for that, you're going first!"

"Good luck with that Freddie boy" I replied, leaning back against the wall my arms crossed firmly across my chest, thus followed by a few snickers. "Ya got a problem with anything?"

People shook their heads at my latest accusation, before going into a debate of whom first then… I was bored out of my mind so I simply decided to tune out, organize my thoughts for a while when I was suddenly (and for no apparent reason) jabbed in the stomach with something.

"You're starting" Fred stated.

"I thought we already settled that I'm not starting this?"

"We were talking about it, and you didn't say anything…" George trailed off, that's what I get for tuning out for a while.

"You can't blame me for that, the fact that I'm sitting still… without trying to steal or set something on fire is an accomplishment! You can't blame me for suffering from ADHD; it's my father's fault!"

"ADHD?" someone questioned, whilst I sighed in annoyance.

"Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder… Hermione, you can give a definition"

"It's a condition of the brain that causes excessive hyperactivity, impulsivity and difficulties in focusing attention" by the time she finished her definition I'd almost fallen asleep, as like always it sounded like it had come straight out of a textbook or out of a dictionary.

"Something along those lines; ghost boy also has it but less extreme that me considering I'm a child of Hermes… I mean honestly at camp we sell winged shoes 80% off, steal things, prank, try to set ping pong balls on fire, practise sword fighting, not sitting in a classroom and learning… that's just boring… sorry, bad example wasn't it?"

"Right… Fred can go first" George volunteered his own brother and I must say, I was highly amused for a while, though I did start trying to set a ping pong ball (don't ask where I got it) on fire, which did work.

Of course that ended a couple of minutes later (Fred charmed it to keep going) when the bottle landed on me!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New little brother!  
Riley's POV:

"Who threw that? Or is spun it correct?" I questioned, glaring at Hermione slightly.

"Me" looking over I saw Harry, and Ginny's glare; not like I was going to do anything anyway, but I still had a slight idea which came from when I saw Harry staring across the hall the other day… and if this didn't work, I'd need to use plan B, meaning I might have to get the Apollo cabin to give me singing lessons and give me some tips on performing in front of in audience…

Which would happen to be a couple of hundred witches and wizards… something along those lines? I think so…

Giving him what I thought would look slightly comforting I walked into the closet first, letting him take his time, which reminds me; he's awfully shy, it's no joke!

"I saw you staring at Cho" I exclaimed in a sing song voice as soon as the door was shut properly, from what they told me they had silencing charms as a just in case precaution. I watched as Harry simply looked like a deer caught in headlights, just as a note, I'm not good with awkward situations... in fact, I'm horrid when I'm faced with them, it's always Riley how do you do this and with the little one's its sometimes; Riley, where do babies come from? Trust me on one thing, I always send them to Chiron, the dryads or one of the other cabins!

If you're laughing at me, let's reverse the situations; if you were confronted about a 3 year old asking... uncomfortable questions, how would you react?

"Don't worry Harry, our little secret" I said grinning at him. "For now anyway... so what are the rules for Quidditch again?"

Let's just say all the time spent in the closet we were talking, explaining different games that we liked and so on and so forth, until we finally were allowed to come out, though I learnt a few things in the beginning of that game, the most important being, if the bottle lands on someone of the same gender (especially if you're a girl) they'll force you to go in the closet despite any protests and then, the easiest way to be left alone is to fabricate little stories to mentally scare, or entertain the perverts!

I'd have to introduce this after the war!

Of course, in due time it was inevitable that I'd end up with Fred, George or Lee, thankfully for me it was the latter. Why am I saying that thankfully it was him? Because he's a lot quieter than his friends, and not nearly as obnoxious!

"You know some wizards die in the tri-wizard tournament" he stated looking at me, I looked back defiantly.

"Well let's see to it that I'm not the first Half-blood, because if I am I might be the last for the next couple of decades or so"

"You're determined to prove yourself"

"No kidding, it's not just that though. Honestly, after what I've been through and will go through over the next couple of years, three dangerous tasks with relatively lengthy breaks and learning about wizards will be a holiday" I replied chuckling slightly as I fingered the bead necklace around my neck, 6 beads for 6 summers... or years actually, thus meaning I arrived at camp 3 years prior to Percy! "A much needed holiday"

"Right" he responded quickly, leaving the closet in almost complete silence, not including my fidgeting, though I was completely surprised when he actually did kiss me softly... actually it was more of a peck but it was still on the lips... I was almost able to hear him grinning though when I simply stayed silent. "Just so your technically not lying this time, it will mean the girls can grill you about it"

Exactly at that point the door opened, and both of us almost immediately left the closet, looking relatively composed, though that's when they declared the game over and I was dragged into the 5th year girls dorm by Katie Bell, Angelina and Alicia would probably get me tomorrow, I was smart enough to know that much!

The next morning I woke up to a lot of fuss, it was Thursday already, the day of the selection of the champions, and although people had known that I was the camp half-blood champion for the past... well week, I was already getting congratulations and glares from a lot of people, so I tried to keep my head down and follow Katie to her classes, whilst casually talking.

Which of course was hard, considering I was wearing my armour like I always did, and though some were used to it, there were many who still weren't and still didn't like me at all, though today I was determined to do the others proud, when insulted I didn't fight back and during everything, I simply ignored the others and their protests to allowing me in the competition.

Heck, I was quietly sitting in the classroom setting ping pong and table tennis balls on fire while Katie was attempting to defend my honour while I tried to talk her out of it!

Finally the evening came though, and that's when the real excitement arose, the nerves simply lingering in the air, coursing through everyone's veins.

Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion's selection! Of course you already know about the Camp Half-Blood champion; Riley Stoll!" as my name was called there were a group of cheers, catcalls, and of course curses and boos... most of my support came from Gryffindor for relatively obvious reasons! Slowly, but proudly I walked up, attracting stares with my bright orange camp shirt paired with a pair of black jeans, but other than that, the other half bloods were wearing the same so it didn't seem _so_ unusual!

Afterwards Dumbledore walked to the goblet, which responded by changing the flame from blue to a bright red before going back to normal.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Victor Krum" everyone from Durmstrang was cheering and urging him up as barely anyone noticed the next name come out of the goblet. "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour" the entire process repeated again as I looked around the room at the Hogwarts students. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory"

Everyone cheered, and scanning the crowd I was able to see him get up from Hufflepuff table, on the bright side he'd be relatively truthful, and most likely not a lying, cheating bastard.

Excellent! We now have our four champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" I really don't know how that could be considered an inspirational speech, but everyone in the hall started applauding, and before I knew it, I myself was grinning as well, though that was cut short when, as Dumbledore turned around to take his seat again, the cup glowed a bright red. A slight murmur rose, before dead silence.

"What?" I questioned the other champions but, by the looks on their faces, all of them were as clueless as I was.

"Harry Potter... Harry Potter?" Dumbledore spoke, and what worried me was, he looked as clueless as we all felt! Hearing Hagrid mutter, I looked up at him, shaking his head, possibly with worry for Harry.

Looking down helplessly at Harry, I tried to give him another supportive look, though it probably looked more like a grimace than anything else!

"Harry Potter" he announced clearly, watching Harry intently I saw Hermione almost shove him out of his seat, him tripping slightly at that, which would've been amusing in any other situation, but it really wasn't now. Slowly and steadily he walked to the front, shock and fear written clearly on his face, so when he was close enough I did the only thing I could by giving him a supportive hug, which trust me is embarrassing in front of a crowd.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll get through this... you've got to get through this, if you don't I'll track you down and throw you into Tartarus!"

As time passed, many insults were thrown at him while we were still in the great hall, but anyone I saw got my _you __**really**__ don't want to mess with me right now or I'll make Kronos look like a butterfly_ glare, and trust me, those glares really work wonders. Thank the gods though that they soon took us into another room, just the champions and no one else, leaving us all in silence to contemplate on what just happened!

Changing my grip on him I put my arm over his shoulder, pulling him close to me as an attempted sign of support and friendship, something that I always did at camp but of course that ended when Dumbledore burst through the doors pulling him away from me grabbing him by the robe, demanding the answers to questions, all of which Harry proclaimed innocent to, he slightly pushed Harry back when he let go, causing me to whistle.

"And I thought he was the non-violent, love defeats all proclaiming guy" I whispered to Cedric, who chuckled slightly.

"He's going through a lot at the moment and I think you all will be able to understand that, right? Well, even if you don't... I guess you could say that I'm taking him in as my little brother, and I'm extremely protective of family, so leave him alone!" I ordered the adults, putting my arms around Harry protectively to make a point, before leading him back up to Gryffindor common room; he'd be under a lot of accusations tomorrow!

_**A/N Sorry but because I'm partially staying true to the movie, this and a couple of later chapters will have less humour and be a bit more... serious? Something along those lines anyway, hope you still enjoyed it! = )**_

_**XxRandom CookiexX**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Interviewers are annoying!

The next day was relatively normal... training, training... a bit more training and then being called in for an interview, without my training squad which as mentioned earlier consisted of the big three children, Clarisse, the Apollo kid (who I just found out is called Matt), the Aphrodite girl Jessica and they were considering bringing a Hephaestus camper who most likely would turn out to be Jake... actually, they were considering bringing the entire camp for the rest of it, considering my brothers would probably want to help me...

Not to mention quite a lot of people would've preferred to stay together; the Aphrodite girls were missing their gossip buddies!

Waiting seemed to take forever (especially since the Aphrodite girl had straightened my almost wavy curls and forced me into a dress and makeup!), but of course the lady decided to make a dramatic entry, appearing in a puff of smoke dressed... well let's just say she resembled a parrot.

"What a charismatic quartet, hello" she said walking over.

"Oh yes, because we can all just forget about Riley, she's just a stupid muggle allowed to enter because Dumbledore invited Camp Half-blood" I commented in an extremely pitchy and annoying voice before rolling my eyes. I received a smile as she shook my hand after all the others... which caused me to roll my eyes again!

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. But of course you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely" she said all at once making herself sound like the best before dragging Harry off into a broom closet, as soon as I was sure that she and her camera, not to mention that stupid quill were gone I turned to the other, older champions.

"Has anyone ever tried to lock her up before? You know, like in a metal institute, put her in a straight jacket... perhaps a padded cell would work nicely... better yet, I'll hand her over to my family, she'd be dead in less than a week, that would work nicely, don't you agree?"

Nobody laughed at what I said; instead they looked at me oddly. Fleur's expression reminded me of someone looking at a rabid beast rather than a human.

"She's powerful" looking over the Hufflepuff; Cedric, had spoken.

"Like I care, the creatures I fight and am attacked by on a regular basis are powerful, and look at me, I'm still alive aren't I? Besides, what can she do to me? My life expectancy isn't that high anyway, and the half-bloods will remember me for what I am! They won't remember what she thinks of me, they will remember me! As long as I know that, I don't fear her" my miniature rant finished at that, and I was truly hoping they'd remember me for that, not just as Travis and Connor's little sister who joined Luke and came back.

Yup, story of my life, after Luke left... let's just say that I lost it, about a year later I joined Luke, not Kronos... of course after the entire enslaving Artemis and holding up the sky thing, I almost immediately went to camp, sure for the first couple of weeks everyone seemed to hate me, except cabin 11, but people slowly started to understand, though not without Aphrodite cabin spreading rumours about incest and what not!

Silence fell and... Well, once again it was completely boring so for once I did something relatively constructive by randomly picking up the bow slung over my shoulder and practising my archery on the door in front of me, gods know I'd probably need it in the future anyway... I mean, if I was swarmed by monsters, take a few out while they're coming at you and then attempt to kill the rest of them with your sword... if it's possible and they haven't killed you yet!

"Next, next, next" the lady's voice called, once again she was dragging Harry in before grabbing me and dragging me to the same place that she took Harry earlier. "So... Riley is it?"

"Yes, Riley Stoll"

"Yes, yes, yes, Riley Stoll, you're sitting here at the age of 17, and the only muggle in the competition, how does that make you feel?"

"Firstly, I'm 15 and about the muggle thing... I don't really care, haven't thought about it and I'm really not concerned, heck, I'm technically not a muggle… I'm a Demi-god, while you're a normal everyday mortal in my standards!" I ground out through clenched teeth, less than 5 minutes and I was already annoyed!

"So the question still stands, why are you in the tournament, you didn't enter your name in the goblet but you were chosen... so what made you so keen to be chosen for this?"

"We had a competition and I won it, athletics, fighting, fighting on a rope ladder in the air, etc. What made me so keen was to prove that I could actually do this, but then again everyone at camp wants to prove themselves!"

"But what do your parents think about this, are they aware of what you're doing or did they not encourage this?"

"My mother hates me and doesn't now, my father knows and doesn't care" I replied happily, thinking about just how true that statement was, she blamed me for father leaving, Travis was born and he stayed got her pregnant, 3 months later comes Connor, then she finds out she's pregnant again, and poof, Hermes is gone!

"So you're doing all of this to gain their approval… let me guess, you have siblings?"

"Lot's"

"All Daddy's girls and Mommy's boys then I presume, black witch of the family"

"Wait… what? Nothing is wrong, in fact all of us have mummy, daddy issues!"

"So for once you want to make them proud, be different to all the others"

"Hang on… I didn't say that! And no, I'm not doing this for my Father, and if he thinks I am, well… then he's just a prat. A thick, big-headed, stupidly insane, vain, self centred, dumb, stupid, annoying and completely idiotic pig… actually that insults pigs… so git that can go die somewhere else and leave us all alone!" after my rant I promptly stood up, storming out of the broom cupboard and dragging Harry out, leaving people staring. "Honestly the nerve of that woman, I mean she can't even get the facts straight! I'm not an ignorant muggle; I'm a Demi-god, a half-blood! Heck, my father definitely is above her, so before she preaches about purity etc that stupid mortal should think about learning how insignificant she really is!"

"Long word" a voice said making me jump, Nico was leaning against the wall lazily, basically blending in with the shadows as normal.

"Yes, I noticed, though it isn't the longest word I know... wait... what is the longest word I know?" after my sentence was complete he let out an almost dark sounding chuckle.

"Perhaps it's... insignificantly?"

"Actually... that's quite possible... who wants to break the news to my family? Riley now knows a word with over 10 letters!"

"That'll come as a shock"

"Like you could do much better ghost-boy... I'd call you Caspar... but he's supposed to be _**friendly**_!"

"One of the first things I learned in the underworld, Caspar the friendly ghost doesn't exist, he's simply made up by mortals who were probably very, very, very bored" he said in an almost monotone, which left me to think about how much I missed how annoying he used to be with the mytho-magic cards and how cute he was when he got frustrated that his things went... missing!

"Spoil a teenage girl's fantasy, why don't ya?" faking a swoon I simply rolled my eyes and continued stalking down the halls, I didn't really want him to extend on my last comment...

Though I'd probably never hear the end of it anyway!

"Hey Fred, George and Lee... fancy finding all of you within 5 minutes of starting to look, I mean honestly how often does that happen?"

"Not often" Lee began, allowing the others to do their trick as they all grinned at me.

"Depends on what's-"

"Going on for lack of better description-"

"Like pranks-"

"Annoying Slytherins-"

"Going and getting detentions-"

"Or perhaps finding test subjects" one of them finally ended.

"I'm guessing the last one that spoke was Fred, so anyways, what's next on the list, I'm bored" I complained, handing it over, they still weren't aware of my... um... dyslexia, I guess they simply thought that I really couldn't be bothered to try and therein found it easier in forcing them to read these things out to me!

"We aren't allowed to take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter" Lee said seriously as I frowned slightly... oh well, this would lighten up the mood, although at the moment I had my doubts about how long Harry would last. Especially now that he had barely any friends because of the entire Ron fight thing. I still reckon it's a waste of everyone, including my own, time, but then again it's just me and that's what the rumour mill of Hogwarts seems to love...

"Ok, how do we do that?"

"We send and owl-"

"To the ministry-"

"Possibly the magical catastrophes department-"

"And if not simply to the ministry-"

"They'll work it out!" The twins finished together; around me they seemed to be doing it a lot more than around anyone else, simply because they knew it annoyed the Hades out of me!

"Right, you can do that and I'll come around to see the results" I said lazily waving my hand. "But in return I'll willingly play whatever game it is next time, but I've got training to attend"

Thanking the excuse I had I ran off before I was asked to write it for them, that really would've been an un-wanted headache and probably would've gone something along the lines of;

**Dear Corfeliun Numge**

**We wihs to take out a life isuranec plocyi on Hayrr Potret. We hisw to know the rustelt by Wnesday of this mnoth.**

**Iserily**

**Rleyi Slolte, Derf & Oegreg Waleasy and Ele Jodron **

Nope, bad idea in itself, having the dyslexic writing a formal letter!

Turning up to training on the other hand was also a bad idea though; as though I was finally able to see through both eyes and it was simply a scar (thanks to ambrosia, nectar and Apollo's hymn) Clarisse seemed to be determined to even it out in a training match, often swiping at my face, and the horrid thing, I left my shoes in the Gryffindor girls dormitory by accident, trust me about one thing though, I won't do it again!

While thinking I had my shoes I jumped of a tree in the direction of the lake, unfortunately for me I landed in, you guessed it, the lake and it was freezing cold...

Heck, I made such a fool of myself and couldn't get out that they ended up forcing Percy to get me out and give me one of those awesome instant dry type things!

I definitely vouch for the fact that their cool and it would be awesome to not need a towel to dry off all the time and always have your hair sopping wet until who know how long later... what I'd give to be a child of Poseidon... no more annoying towels, always dry swimmers and not being woken up by having freezing cold water spilt over yourself...

That would be the life!

Anyways, on to dinner;

There was lots of food... no, not just any good food but great good food, almost better than the cooking of the dryads and that's saying something! Then again, not everything here is necessarily... well... healthy, in fact they have dessert. Absolutely wonderful, unhealthy dessert, and yes, for everything I eat, the more training I have to do to apparently keep my weight down and keep me fit.

According to the twins their mum would have a fit if she ever saw me and would start trying to force feed me, which left me wondering how all of them were still skinny, I mean honestly all the Weasleys are like sticks, no joke! But I definitely adored how they seemed to care for their siblings, though they always seemed to mock, tease, insult or threaten one another.

"I miss my family" I mused aloud, twiddling my thumbs in the great hall, after just stuffing myself with quite a bit of food.

"What was that?" looking up Alicia, Angelina and Kate were looking at me, and though I couldn't help but smile, I didn't know who asked the question.

"I miss my family... not Hermes, or my mother but the rest of them..."

"Who's Hermes? And why don't you miss your mother" questions like that followed my statement and I gave a short laugh, which might've sounded a bit hysterical.

"My father... well you might hear what I think about him in the daily prophet but my mother, hates me... threw me out of a window once... contrary to popular belief being thrown out of a window ain't fun! We ran away after that... I was 6, haven't heard from my mother since"

"Right" was the only response I got, other than pitying looks, though some also looked at me oddly, especially since while I said that I hadn't heard from my mother since I started smiling slightly, possibly at the lack of memories from her, or the memories from running around with my brothers, which lasted for basically a year, I was 8 when we arrived at camp!

Of course, what other thing could happen after dinner, I went up, changing as slowly as I could possibly manage into jeans and one of my brothers shirts and jumpers, yes I have a tendency of stealing them, and joggers, taking my time as I walked down the stairs, gulping as I heard a familiar voice.

"Good to see that you've finally shown up, time for some good old fashion truth or dare" it was Lee who spoke and looking up, everyone except Harry was there.

"Ok... where do we start?"

"Well, Riley's first" looking over Fred spoke, he was feeding me to the wolves again, which seemed to be a habit he developed over the past couple of days... well weeks basically, I'd been here for about 2-3 weeks I reckon!

"Really... wait is that good or bad?"

"Truth or dare?" he questioned in response... that really did answer my question though, though I also came up with an idea to annoy them.

"Truth"

"What?"

"Truth..."

"Ok... what's your deepest darkest secret?"

"How unoriginal are you people? I mean honestly, I heard that about a thousand times!"

"Just answer the question" Lee said, elbowing me lightly in the side.

"Fine, fine, fine... my best friend is in Apollo cabin and she 'kidnapped' me and taught me how to belly dance, strip-tease and lap dance..." thinking back on the memory, the times like that were definitely amusing, my brothers still didn't know! "I was 13 at the time... so anyway... Hermione; truth or dare?"

You can almost definitely guess what happened in that game… let's just say that there was a lap dance involved… and some belly dancing, though during that the girls (other than Angelina, Alicia and Katie who were there to drag me off afterwards) left and the guys simply let their eyes wander without shame.

Though we did manage to get the guys in some odd… well both positions and dares, not to mention thoroughly embarrass them with truths, the part that slightly stung though, I saw as Harry watched from the stairs, quickly running back up when he noticed that I actually saw him.

If this stupid tournament didn't exist he'd have played and they wouldn't have known about my existence until a later point, possibly next year after the battle of the labyrinth had been properly cleaned up.

Yup, that battle occurred… not even 3 months ago!

_~Start Dream~_

_It was cold, my body was coated with sweat, in fact I'm quite sure that my clothes were soaked through as well as I writhed under the weight which was basically crushing me, my brother towered above me chuckling slightly as he saw my look of hatred directed at him._

"_Not much longer now Riley, Lord Kronos appreciates this, it will be the beginning of the end for the gods, we will succeed in our task, you just have to hold strong a little longer little sis', you know I love you, do it for me, for the victory of the titan's" Luke's voice was unmistakeable, especially for me, I'd know it anywhere, though I could barely do anything except manage a slight nod as I saw partially grey streaked brown curls fall in front of my face. "Soon we'll capture Annabeth and I'll take your place again, Artemis won't be able to resist saving a maiden that will start their downfall"_

_He leaned down, planting a kiss on my forehead as he stroked my cheek in a lovingly older brother type of fashion._

_The part that scared me is that it wasn't a simple dream, no; this was a flashback of my time with Luke, showing the grey streaks that I tried so hard to hide._

_Suddenly it changed; everything went dark before I was in a relatively dark clearing, spots of light filtering through the trees leaves. Luke stepped out from behind a tree, but there was more to him than that, he had golden eyes; Kronos._

"_You left me, you left your brother. You live as a traitor, and you will feel my wrath" the raspy, scratching voice said, chuckling slightly before going back to that of my brothers, his blue eyes back. "You can come back; he'll leave you alone if you just come back!" _

_Luke reached his hand toward me, looking at me pleadingly, his eyes expressing what Kronos wouldn't let him say. Temptation washed over my body the way it did the first time around, my hand shook as it reached to his-"_

_~End Dream~_

I was shaken awake by somebody, interrupting me from grabbing my brothers hand, though I was still half asleep and the person seemed to realise that.

"The twins and Lee are waiting in the common room for you" Katie said… and yes, that was actually her second attempt of getting me to full consciousness, but before I registered what was happening I had her pinned to the ground, dagger to throat, and she simply looked up at me with fear. Shaking my head I got off of her.

"Sorry" I said my hands shaking with what I'd just done, I'd almost killed my newest friend. "I'm so sorry"

Running downstairs I simply ignored the twins and Lee as I ran out close to tears, my hands and arms visibly shaking as I bolted through the empty corridors, straight to the lake where a temporary place was set up for my training crew as they were building for the rest of camp as well now, they were due to arrived in a couple of days.

First thing I did though, through myself at Annabeth and started to sob in her arms, finally letting it all out.

"What happened?" she asked minutes after she finally calmed me down.

"Kronos, dream… I almost killed Katie, I've lost it Annabeth, I'm going insane… I don't want to go back, can I stay here?" I burst into tears thinking about it again, at least people here would be able to defend themselves from me and kill me if necessary.

It was illegal for the others to kill me.

Then it dawned on me, I was acting like a child, forcing a motherly role onto Annabeth… oh well, good practice in case she and Percy ever had children… yes, everyone except them can see that they like one another, and I think even a blind man would be able to see it.

Except seaweed brain and wise girl that is!

Annabeth gave me some of her clothes, bless that girl and the fact that we have the same size in everything, but that gave me one more thing, I'd still have to go back to the castle to 'learn' or something along those lines, the beginning of which was me staring at the castle for a couple of minutes.

Then I did the only logical thing; I gulped… on the bright side it was almost dinner?

_**Thanks to anyway reading, hugs and virtual cookies to all reviewers, love you all! **_

_**P.S 7 and a bit pages on word! = )  
**_

_**XxRandom CookiexX **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: When demi-gods doubt themselves

Standing outside the door to the Great Hall... well... I stood there... and stood there... and stood there in anticipation of what would happen next. My head was reeling (and giving me a major headache, trust me, Children of Hermes are not designed to think this much!) at all the possible outcomes of this, so I referred to the one thing children of Hermes can do relatively well when under pressure, I snuck through the main doors unnoticed.

No... Honestly, the teachers didn't even seem to notice me, no one did... unless someone I didn't see was looking at the door in those exact moments...

I feel so unloved!

Nah, that'd be just plain sad... I know for sure that my siblings love me... or do they? Is this all a big conspiracy theory that I don't know about or are there so called 'concerns' about me true? Luke's still partially exist... well... not entirely but I wasn't dead, so that had to count for something!

Thoughts buzzing through my head – this metaphor might actually have the answer as to why thinking gives me headaches – I quietly sat down beside Lee, keeping my head down and eyes focused on the plate of food, standing for a second to throw some in the fire not far from where they were sitting before going back.

Laughing and talking to one another they seemed happy and it was almost as if I wasn't there; instead of being Riley, their friend I was simply another random person sitting close by, possibly almost being the centre of one of their pranks.

Thinking of which, would they prank me not knowing it was me, or would they pretend to not know it was me for the sake of pranking me and seeming innocent... oh no... Back to the conspiracy theories I go!

Sitting their though, watching them laugh and talk in an almost different manor, I felt like my presence simply intruded on what happened normally when they realised that I was around, of course my thoughts were for once dying to be proven right, ending the feeling of being a complete loner when I saw the hair in front of my eyes going bright red with gold streaks... I've got to say one thing, they certainly have house spirit!

"Why are you pranking me?" I questioned, looking up with attitude as soon as their laughter had died down. "What did I ever do to you, other than be forced into playing stupid and absolutely pointless games by you guys, but therefore asking the occasional help on a bit of an almost prank... so what have you got to say for yourselves?"

"Riley?"

"Oh, is that all you can say you strange teen, dying peoples hair other colours and then you ask them if they are themselves... what would your mother say? In fact, one of these days I must write her and question what she'd say under 'hypothetical' circumstances... wait... is that the new longest word in my vocab?" my rant sort of took a turn for the best after those two relatively long words, though after about three seconds I gave up trying to spell them and guessed that one of them had to be the new longest word actually used in my vocab!

An almost silence in the area of Gryffindor table I was sitting on followed... leaving me to see Katie not far away. Hanging my head in shame I looked away from all of them, they were the house of the brave and here was me sitting with them, a girl who'd been running away from her fears and mistakes for all of her life.

And just that one nightmare showed them all what us half-bloods were.

They were civilised, proper with the occasional pranks and jokes but the ability to be serious and attempt to work things out diplomatically, referring to war only when necessary. The only reason I was born was to fight for the gods when they couldn't fight for themselves, to challenge gods for one another when they couldn't. I was born to kill. I was born to kill in the name of the gods, for the gods really, and perhaps because of my father have a knack for illegal things and activities.

But then it all came back to the earlier statement; born to kill. I was born to kill, and then to die young, in a possibly torturous way, and the same went for all my siblings and extended family, or at least the ones with the ability to die.

Taking all of this into account I knew that I'd never understand the reason for Dumbledore's decision to invite us here, honestly a creak of the moving stairs could set us off to accidentally kill someone, and we were worthless in situations like these.

All the children here were innocent, unaware of what would happen, and here was I, a 15 year old girl who'd already killed, who'd already won a minor battle, who was able to say that she'd survived the perils of war.

And yet what claim is that when one never knows peace anyway?

Keeping my head hung, hair in front of face to cover the tears that were trying to get away during the thoughts of the battle I nodded, swinging my legs over the bench to face the other way.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm setting up 'camp' in the common room, I'll see ya there" I wasn't allowed to say I'd just grab my things... Annabeth said she'd murder me if I actually did, so following her advice I stood, hurrying up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory; at that point remembering I'd be taking a sleeping bag...

This would be a relatively long night...

I'd been hiding outside of the common room until after I was sure everyone else had gone to sleep, and only then did I dare to creep into the common room, checking the corners of the room carefully to look for a place nicely tucked away and out of sight, which I found pretty quickly; my 'room' for the next few days or weeks until I rejoined the other half-bloods would be a corner of Gryffindor Common room which was relatively close to the fire, but so that I wouldn't be visible unless you were actually looking for me in that exact spot... of course the new hair colour could probably change that but I was hoping that it wouldn't and my hair would return to the died brown it used to be!

So I sat in my little corner, not daring to fall asleep and making sure my weapons were tucked away somewhere else in case something unusual came over me, or if someone found and woke me. Sitting there, I wrapped myself in my sleeping bag, pulling my legs close as I leaned against the back wall, and for one of the first times in my life I contemplated and found myself... relatively scared and upset, so knowing I was alone, I dropped the act, beginning the cry all over again until everything else went black.

_~Start Dream~_

_Looking down my hands were small, everything around me was large, two arms slung over my shoulders, I looked up to find Travis and Connor smiling down at me and almost immediately I knew that this was possibly my first memory from camp! _

"_Claimed or unclaimed" a male voice called out._

"_Claimed" the girl who led us here responded, remembering back she'd died after a couple of months that I was in camp, I never knew her name. A sort of cheer went through the cabin, and immediately people's serious faces turned to smiles. _

"_Welcome to cabin 11" the same male said, looking up it was the unmistakable but visibly younger figure of my brother; Luke all over again. It went black again, like it had in my other dream, but this time was when I was when I was 13._

_Capture the flag was being played out brutally all over again, Luke running ahead of myself as I simply flanked him, parrying the occasional attack before we outran the attacker all over again, but then we made it over the line. Cheering, we picked him up, lifting him on our shoulders and applauding, until a triton appeared over Percy's head, and for the first time in my life, I saw Luke give an evil, almost threatening look before bowing, an act which seemed to hurt him; I thought nothing of it._

_Days later, Percy had gone on a quest and I was at the beach with Luke, splashing water all over the place in the first bikini that my brothers allowed me to wear, and I was happy to see I was already attracting some attention from some of the guys in camp. Suddenly, the playful look in Luke's eyes left before turning deadly serious._

"_I'm leaving camp" he said, which caused me to stop splashing the water at him, my jaw dropping to almost touch the ground. "Come with me and I'll explain"_

_Wading out of the water without looking back he knew that I was going to follow anyway. Smiling as he turned he handed me a towel, leading me into the woods, somewhere that I didn't know too well, but I knew Luke, he'd protect me in a worst case scenario!_

"_You know how the gods don't care?"_

"_Yes" I replied, naive and unsure where the conversation was going._

"_Kronos is making a comeback, he wants us to be taken care of better, he'll help us but first we have to help him rule to get to that stage. I stole the lightning bolt Riley, he told me to and I did it. A war will break out and in that situation the titan's will rise, Olympus will be destroyed and their won't be any more unclaimed half-bloods, they'll lead better lives" nodding as he spoke I didn't want to believe what he said, but he wasn't smiling, he was serious._

"_In that case I'll come with you" I responded smiling as I reached towards his hand, then it changed though. Blue eyes were replaced by golden ones, a silly grin with a crooked smile._

"_Good" the voice was deep and had the same scraping quality as the one in my last one, a dark chuckle as I screamed trying to get away._

_~End dream~_

Screaming and covered in sweat and quite possibly tears I shot up on my bed roll type sleeping bag, somehow I'd gotten myself in a lying position on the ground... somehow... don't ask me I won't have an answer.

Problem though, I wasn't the only one in the common room, instead there were two identical red heads, the girls that were at one stage (and possibly even now) my friends, and the unmistakable figure of Lee, though all of them looked slightly startled... my hiding in a corner theory must've worked...

Up until the screaming bit anyway!

Looking up I saw a mixture of looks from different people's eyes; pity, sadness, betrayal, shock and happiness all somehow mixed together. I'd have to go again, the only question was how with that group standing between me and the door.

Not to mention as Chasers and Beaters they had good reaction timing... these things always happened to me didn't they?

_**A/N Please review! More reviews means a happier writer and a happier writer means a lot more chapters in a lot less time!**_

_**Anyway other than that, for those who've been reading from the start I thank you for sticking with it and for those just starting around this time thanks for reading but please tell me what you think, if only just once! Virtual cookies and hugs for anyone who does review, hope you have a wonderful day/evening/night/morning depending on when you read this!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Poor children of Apollo!

After a while I was dragged to the red couch a pushed down to sit, I didn't fight back, knowing there was no real point in fighting, my weapons were on the other side of the common room anyway; not to mention the absolutely obvious fact that I was outnumber 6 to 1 by 6 apparently skilled witches and wizards.

Trying to fight would be signing my death wish... but would that be so bad...?

"What happened yesterday evening?" I flinched slightly as the interrogation began, this all somehow reminding me of my siblings when I got back after Artemis was freed and what not.

"I had a nightmare" I was hoping they'd buy it, I really didn't want to have to explain all about my past to them, especially not the bit with the 'dark side', the titans and how backing out or failing to do a task for Lord Kronos leaves you plagued with nightmares, before he gives you none as a false sense of security as in my case.

"So nightmares cause you to attack your friends like Katie?"

"... No, not like that... I dreamt of my brother... he was trying to recruit me for the other side" my voice sounded rather desperate, even for myself, though I really didn't have the energy to go on for much longer. "Look, it won't happen again, I'm going back to where they're setting up temporary camp, the rest of them should be here soon and by that point I was anyway going to go back to live with my siblings!"

After my explanation was finished I quickly stood trying to sprint out the door before being caught, trying to simply let my feet take control.

Instead I felt myself pulled back by arms around my waist, pulling me to sit down on somebody as the questioning simply continued. With my weapons just under the couch that I was being held on they were still too far away for me to grab, so in an agitated way I resigned myself to answering all the questions thrown at me... it wasn't fun!

So I finally came up with an idea on how to make them let me go, I'd use what I'd been thinking for the past day or so.

"Look, you guys are civilized, killing is against the law, and you take prisoners. We don't have a jail or anything, we kill our enemies; heck we almost kill one another training to kill others. We're not important, we're born to kill and fight wars for a bunch of gods who can't get involved in all of the earthly things!" let's just say that theory flew out the window as afterwards they seemed more pitiful towards me, I didn't need pity!

Not to mention afterwards they also started talking about the fact that if I needed help I could go to them and they started trying to convince me that I was worth something.

But I did find out that it was Fred's lap I was sitting on!

O.o

Somehow I found myself in the Great hall, everything basically forgotten as I laughed and talked to all my once again found friends; greeted by Annabeth's smirk that seemed to say, I told you so...

I swear if that girl was just a bit dumber I'd think her one of those Apollo kid's with clairvoyance, I mean sure, not many of them have it but sometimes it really seems like she does... or it could just be her mother's wisdom kicking in there...

Who really knows? I mean honestly I've lived with her since I was 9 and she was 7, around the time she came with Thalia... and Luke... and I arrived with my brothers!

I felt the smile fall off of my face, my ears failing to understand everything understood as everything seemed to slow for a couple of seconds as I thought about Luke. I found myself looking down again, before forcing a grin on my face and mentally pushing my chin back up, they were continuing to babble on, seemingly unaware that I wasn't able to listen, wasn't able to concentrate on what they were saying.

Everything seemed absolutely normal again though, but I didn't miss the questioning look Annabeth sent, before she sent an almost I think I get it look. I swear that girl knows too much for her own good, hasn't she ever heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat?

"What?" looking yup Angelina had spoken, she was sitting beside me with Alicia, Lee on the other side and Katie and the twins across from us.

"What?"

"You said something"

"Oh... just remarking about Annabeth..." I said, remaining relatively vague, I hadn't brought up the topic of my brother yet, well... they knew we had a dark lord but not that my brother was hosting his spirit, or leading his army basically, and they really didn't have to know that I looked up to that brother for ages, in a way loyalty still hanging around; I knew if it came down to it, I couldn't kill him, I really wouldn't be able to!

"Oh, well then... the first task will be coming up soon, have any idea what it's about?" Alicia questioned, causing me to look at Harry, who was sitting alone looking rather nervous.

"No, but I have an idea" standing up quickly I grabbed the food on my plate quickly walking to the fire, just catching Annabeth on my way. "Yankee's cap, Harry's up to something"

"Agreed" looking up I saw sincerity, kindness in her eyes as she gave a nod, almost instantly pulling the cap out of her pocket with a sly grin, waving it around slightly as she walked back to Ravenclaw table, though how she got them to accept Sea-weed brain, none of us will ever know... except;

"Oi, sea-weed brain, how on earth did you get accepted at Ravenclaw table?"

"Riley, Riley, Riley" he said shrugging. "I guess I got contacts and a lot of luck"

"No kidding chosen one" as soon as the words were out of my mouth a cheesy grin was back on my face, as I quickly jabbed him in the stomach, sprinted off with a slight skip somehow tied into it... what can I say? I'm special!

Sitting down with my friends again, only this time also next to that Apollo kid Matt, I continued to talk, until I felt myself tapped on the shoulder, this time by Matt, a guy who the only time I'd actually spoken to him was when I was wounded, or perhaps when he first arrived at camp because I think I stole one of the things he brought to camp, the question; what did I steal?

"The rest of camps arriving tomorrow, Chiron got an Iris message from Mr. D; he ain't too happy about it but is coming anyway!"

"Mr. D is coming here?" I questioned, whispering in a furious and dangerous, yet somehow low tone.

"Apparently it ties in with making sure we're all ok, it's his punishment remember?" Matt reminded me, somehow also making me remember how one god's punishment was our official torture for who knows how long... probably until our deaths! "Besides, Chiron will warn all the wizards to stay away from him, and if Mr. D smites them, it ain't as if they'll go all out and try to kill or lock him up, it'd be rather impossible considering he's a god ain't he?"

I nodded at Matt's logic, it somehow seemed to work, but I knew something that would most definitely get anyone worried, especially in a situation like this one.

"You say that the rest of camp is coming right?"

"Yes..." he answered, unsure where I was taking this.

"So that means they'll be bring all of my siblings plus all the unclaimed kids... oh we'll have so much fun!" I said in a sing-song voice, cackling quietly as I watched his tan skin visibly pale by a couple of shades, heck, I wouldn't have been surprised if he actually almost threw up! "Just smile and wave, we'll take pity on your cabin for a bit... probably for our own amusement but... anyway!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: TJ's in the Castle  
Riley's POV:

Morning came quickly, though unfortunately the night still held nightmares about Kronos, but ignoring it was easier now! My siblings would be arriving sometime during breakfast, much to the distress of a lot of the half-bloods that were already here!

Ah... fun times, fun times!

I bounded downstairs, forgetting about brushing my hair as I went, allowing it to simply fall as a tangled mess of brown curls.

"Riley, wait up" I heard an all too familiar voice call, turning back I saw Lee running in my direction. "Finally got an answer... got... life insurance policy... Harry" he managed to pant out, though by looking over his shoulder I saw the twins simply jogging over, rather than sprinting for who knows how far as Lee had been!

"Wow... never thought we'd actually get one... does that mean that my siblings are going to kill him for the money now?" I asked, feigning absolute innocence.

I don't think it worked.

"What?"

"Don't you lot worry about it, my siblings won't kill any of you... I hope... I'll ask them not to. They are quite nice if you actually get to know them, though we'll probably at one stage declare war on at least one person! Probably Apollo cabin... but anyway" I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, a grin on my face once again. The idea or rather the thought of seeing all of them again was getting me excited... rather overexcited in fact. Along with that I'd be seeing my best friend again, the daughter of Apollo who was so intent upon turning me into a slut of sorts!

All of them looked slightly shocked, but the grin on my face only grew, so I grabbed Fred's wrist beginning to drag him away, therein his twin and Lee.

Entering the hall I got a lot of stares, but I really didn't care. Matt's look was probably the most amusing, though he too looked happy and relieved to see his siblings again, he was getting pale, awfully pale at that. Let's just leave it at he looked awfully sick almost.

"You ok?" I asked quietly, when the boys had began to talk about Quidditch enthusiastically. "Don't worry so much, I reckon they'll at least try to be civil for a while!"

Just as I said that, the door opened again, a fat man with a purple Hawaiian shirt walking in. I immediately fought the urge to gag. Whispers erupted all throughout the room, especially as Mr D put on more of his godly aura, growing slightly as he walked, getting thinner at the same time.

"Who's that?" Fred asked over the table, pointing at him.

"Looks like he's a metamorphagus"

"He isn't" I said helpfully. "He's Mr D... Dionysus" I said lowering my voice before I allowed to go back to normal. "He's a god, God of wine amongst other things. Chased after an off-limits nymph if you get what I mean" I trailed off, seeing their nods. "Zeus punished him by sending him to camp as a community service thing of sorts. No offence but it's a punishment to us, but we'll at least have him to our deaths we reckon, unless he gets off sooner!"

"So you have a god at your camp?"

"Yup, and none of us are overly fond of it, you'll see why soon enough"

"Alberton" Mr D greeted Dumbledore, and I saw a lot of kids look curiously, amazed and some even slightly offended.

"Mr D"

"I see you've been keeping Anniebell, Peter and Robin alive, shame the brats didn't die, now their egos will keep growing, but maybe it'll get the best of them soon" Mr D said it with a careless air as I glared at him, I'd gotten used to be called Robin, but it was still annoying, especially with siblings who sometimes guess that that's actually your name!

And it wasn't just that; sure he was one of the gods, but that didn't change the fact that after surviving the almost impossible – even if dubbed a traitor – someone wishing that you were dead does hurt slightly.

It makes you wonder why you bother to fight!

The door opened again, a group of about 20ish Half-bloods, some from different cabins, though unfortunately not all my siblings entered the hall, with a grin I quite literally jumped out of my seat, sprinting over and jumping up to wrap my legs around the waist of my brother, clinging onto Connor as if my life depended on it.

Laughter erupted from my other siblings and I saw James' mock hurt look.

"What about me? Don't I deserve to get a welcome like that?" a voice said sarcastically and looking over Connor's shoulder I saw Travis piggy-backing TJ, the youngest of my siblings being only 3 years old.

"Nup, you're unopposed to incest!" I said just loud enough for the other half-bloods to hear, causing the others to chuckle, or giggle... some of them simply smirked but still... I think you get my point, don't you?

Untangling myself from my brother I walked towards James, wrapping my arms around his neck before kissing his neck lightly, he was my... well... on again off again boyfriend... I swear when I came to Hogwarts and even now it's an off thing. His arms wrapped themselves around my hips and I smiled, snuggling into the hold seeing a rather pissed off look on Travis' face, something had definitely happened between the two of them.

"Missed you" he whispered, kissing the tip of my ear before my cheek. His arms began to wander down to my waist before I swatted them away.

"Not now" I said, grinning again as I walked to TJ. I toned it down so I was relatively calm, replacing the grin on my face with a small smile as I gave Travis a one-armed hug taking TJ from him, placing him so that he was resting on my hip, my arms around him as I brushed my nose across his, a habit that I'd gotten from his older half-brother – not a child of Hermes – who came from New Zealand originally!

Let's just say I played the role of Mum for TJ since he came a couple of months ago... though I must say I was horrible at it!

"Hey TJ" I whispered.

"Hello Riley" he said rather energetically, though not to loud.

"How are you?"

"Good" he basically yelled into my ear, causing me to cringe slightly as Travis laughed at me.

'Get lost' I mouthed at him, causing him to laugh louder as I only rolled my eyes. Still carrying TJ I made my way back to where I was sitting before, grabbing my plate and carrying the two of them toward the fire. "Do you want to make the offering with me?"

"Yup" TJ said happily, squirming around, sure he could walk but still, this was easier for me at the moment.

"Ok, just push the food into the fire and then together we'll say Hermes, ok? Good..."

"Hermes" I said with him at the same time, hearing him squeal happily as the smell of chocolate rose from the fire.

Chocolate always seemed to the smell whenever an offering was made to our father... and everyone in Hermes cabin did seem to be chocoholics, time for another conspiracy theory, our fathers a chocoholic and therefore all of us are, so it's his fault and not ours!

Or at least I could try to convince everyone else of my theory...

I highly doubted that anyone would actually believe it though... perhaps they would but the chances really were against it!

Carrying my brother – who was currently carrying the food – I made my way back to the Gryffindor table, my brothers following me as well, whereas the others spread out a bit more, sort of avoiding the Slytherin table though... I may have managed to slip a couple of things about them back to camp, which was part of the reason both Ghost-boy and Clarisse seemed to sit over there so often... and... no... yup... my brother was so pathetic that he was following her over to Slytherin table to spend some time with her. How in Hades' name they like each other was a mystery to us all, but she seemed really kind to Chris now, she's even listening to him!

The rest of us... not so much, but honestly we didn't want that anyway. The Ares cabin weren't known to be great friends after all, sure they were relatively close to the Aphrodite cabin – probably because of their parents – but to the rest of us, they were never too kind, always seeming to try and murder us or possibly maim any of us, though at the moment Chris and Travis (occasionally even me) were off limits.

Chris for obvious reasons, Travis because he's a sleep around, you're perfect no strings attached kind of guy and me... because... well let's say starting when I turned 13 Travis' habits rubbed off on me a little bit, leaving me as Hermes cabins no strings attached girl, especially when I wasn't dating James...

And when TJ wasn't around, as soon as TJ came, I'd attempt to hit any guy or girl annoying/insulting either of us, TJ was definitely too young to learn about the world of drugs, alcohol, clubs and no strings attached relationships!

"TJ say hi to Fred, George" I said their names pointing to the correct twin, much to their annoyance. "Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie"

"Hi" he said quietly snuggling into my hair as a way of hiding, he really was a cute kid, no matter how much I didn't like some of my other siblings when they were younger, TJ really was cute!

"Guys this is TJ, my youngest brother, and those two are Travis and Conner, my older brothers" shooting Travis a glare as I introduced them I hoped that he understood that my new friends, especially the girls, were off limits to him. I wasn't going to have them be the mother of any nieces or nephews of mine if I could help it, and especially not if that child was the product of a one night stand, or a no strings attached relationship. Immediately he put his hands in the air as a sign of his surrender before grinning at the others.

"I'm Travis" he said, shaking their hands. "You better have taken good care of Riley here; she's the baby in our family"

Shooting in a glare I sat TJ down next to me, allowing him to eat my food after I'd taken an apple whereas the others were snickering at his statement.

"Just because you're the oldest... besides your only 6 months older than me and you don't treat Connor like that although he's 3 months younger than you" I pointed out taking a bite from my apple. Rolling his eyes at me he sighed.

"Yes but he's a naive idiot" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively which just caused me to roll my eyes.

"Well I haven't had anything since... the night before I left camp; I've been clean for the last few weeks actually..."

"Clean?" Angelina asked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously, looking at her innocently I decided to quickly switch the subject.

"Yup, but anyway, the first task is coming up what do you think it'll be?"

"No clue" they all said shrugging, changing the subject relatively well as they did. Smiling at TJ I decided I could try on last thing, winking at Travis, I stood up, walking up to Dumbledore before in shouting out for the whole hall to hear.

"Hey! Dumbledore! Can you show me the pointy hat trick?"

_**Hey guys**_

_**Really sorry that its taken me so long to update again, I know its no excuse but I've been really annoyed as my boyfriend broke up with me when I moved from England and now he's gotten his girlfriend pregnant...**_

_**Anyway, please review and give me any suggestions as to what you'd like to see.**_

_**XxRandom CookiexX**_


End file.
